Pokemon: Heart Gold and Soul Silver
by D.J. Scales
Summary: The Adventure Continues for our Heroes as they now explore the Johto Region this time with old friends and new allies. Can they save the world and stop Team Rocket a Second Time?
1. Welcome to Johto

**Welcome to Johto **

Red and company were awake and refreshed after last night's escapades and had decided to go and see Professor Oak at his lab. "I can't wait to go see Professor Oak," Reina said, "Karen's already there and she's interested in going to another region."

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

"Speaking of Oak we should ask if he's made progress with the GS Ball," Rita said as they got dressed and arrived at Oaks.

"Hello Professor," Drake said, "Did you make progress?"

A note. "Basically you made no progress," Rose sighed.

"No. But I know someone in Johto who might." said Oak.

"Johto?" Maria asked, "I've never heard of it."

Oak told the story.

"We'll need to get to New Bark Town," Drake said, "Johto also has a Johto League but to register we'll need to get to there. I have a cousin that can tell us more."

Oak handed over the GS Ball.

"We'll take this to Azalea Town," Drake said, "There's a Pokémon Gym there we have to visit anyway."

"Pika."

"Oh I almost forgot," Oak said, "Brock's returning. He should be here in three two one."

Right on cue Brock showed up.

"Hi guys!" said Brock.

"Hi Brock," Lucy said, "How are you?"

"I'm good and Forrest is better so I'm free to return to traveling with you," Brock said.

"That's good cause Tracey's decided to stay with Oak as his assistant," Sara said.

"Then let's go," Brock said before remembering something, "Oh by the way. I got something for you. Somebody wanted me to give these to you Karen."

Brock then pulled out three Eggs and handed them to Karen.

"These are the eggs for Chikorita, Cyndaquil and Totodile," Karen cheered, "What excellent gifts."

"Pika."

"Hold up Karen," Oak said, "You're only allowed to carry six Pokémon at a time."

"I know that and my Pokémon and I already discussed that and we've come to the decision that we'll leave Bulbasaur to stick around and help you guys out," Karen said calling out Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur I need you to stick around and help Professor Oak out," Karen said, "I know we'll be apart for a while but this is for the best."

Karen's Bulbasaur understood and held nothing against her for it.

"Navi. Put the ship in land mode." said Naruto.

"Pika."

"Land mode?" Drake asked confused.

"It also has a sky mode." said Naruto.

"Then why can't we just use Sky Mode?" Drake said.

"Glitches." said Naruto.

The Red Pearl finished transforming into land mode and it looked like it could fit through almost anything.

"Let's get moving," Marble said.

"ALL RIGHT MATES, RAISE ANCHOR AND LET'S GET GOING YA BLOODY MUGS! COME ON YE!" Naruto roared.

"I didn't know Naruto could bark orders loudly," Brock said.

"After a while you get used to it," Karen said as the Red Pearl sailed west towards New Bark Town and the Johto Region.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

"So Brock how is Forrest doing as Gym Leader?" Rose asked.

A note. "Sounds like he's doing much better and he's gotten stronger," Sara said as the ship was nearing New Bark Town.

"Aye." said Naruto at the helm.

"Hey look there's New Bark Town guys," Drake said, "I can't believe I'm coming back here again."

"Neither can I," Karen said.

"Prepare to land!" said Naruto.

The Red Pearl landed on the edge of town so as not to draw too much attention.

-000-

Meanwhile Team Rocket was already in New Bark Town after they put a tracking device on the Red Pearl to tail them.

"So that's the story boss," James said to Giovanni via video phone, "The Red Pearl is here in the Johto region."

"So go find it and warn the other agents of Team Rocket that our enemies have returned," Giovanni said, "We've had enough problems from the Thompson who resides in this region as it is." Giovanni ended the call as the Trio knew who he was referring to.

-000-

"Here we are," Drake said, "Professor Elm's Lab."

"Let's sign up!" said Red.

"Actually we sign up at the Pokémon Center," Drake said, "The reason we're here is because there is somebody I want you all to meet."

"Pika?"

"Who is it?" Misty asked.

"Professor Elm I'm here and I have guests," Drake said as Professor Elm showed up.

"Oh Hi Drake. Long time no see." said Elm appearing.

"Hello Professor," Drake said, "I'm back and we'd like to learn a bit about the Johto Region and some of the Starter Pokémon here."

"Sure but your cousin is also expecting you," Elm said.

"Drake has a cousin here?" Misty asked.

"Hi there." said a beautiful redhead appearing.

"Cousin Erza," Drake said, "Long time no see."

"WOW!" said Brock appearing before her and taking her hands. "I have never seen a redheaded beauty such as you! Let us go out together and spread our love through the world and heavens! Together-"

"How about we teach you some restraint," Misty said dragging Brock away from Erza via Stage hook.

"What's his deal?" asked Erza.

"He does that every time he sees a beautiful girl," Lucy said.

"At least Erza hasn't glomped our elder brother yet," Rose said unknowingly tempting fate.

"DRAKE!" cried Erza glomping him.

"I'm gonna say she has," Sara said as Erza had already jumped right into Drake's arms and peppered him with kisses.

"Okay Erza that's enough," Drake said, "You didn't forget that we were gonna get married today did you?"

"You think I'd forget something like that?" Erza asked, "Hell no."

-000-

"This is it," Lucy said, "Drake and Erza are about to get married."

The group was at a church in New Bark Town as Erza and Drake were about to get married.

"Dearly beloved," the local parson said. "We are gathered here to unite this young man and this young woman in holy matrimony. Erza Thompson, do you take Drake Thompson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do?"

"Do you, Drake Thompson, take Erza Thompson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." And bothj Erza and Drake kissed as the church bells rang out.

Misty was crying. "Are you okay Misty?" Professor Elm asked handing Misty tissues.

"I love weddings!" sobbed Misty.

-000-

Later that evening Drake and Erza were spending some time together now that they were husband and wife.

"I've waited so long for this moment!" said Erza.

"So have I," Drake said feeling his wife up in her wedding dress before he felt something made of metal around her crotch, "You've been wearing a chastity belt haven't you?"

"Yep." Erza said lifting her wedding dress and revealing it, "I've been saving myself for this moment and this was the best way I could think of."

Erza then unlocked the chastity belt.

"We could've figured out something else," Drake said kissing Erza, "However at least we can make babies together."

The two of them took off their clothes and the two of them embraced, Drake fingering Erza in all the right places before nibbling her ear, Erza's tongue dancing at Drake's nipples. Soon afterwards, the two of them were fondling each other, Drake sucking at Erza's breasts before making a motorboating noise.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Drake asked as he and Erza were naked.

Erza tackled him. The two of them consummated, with Drake on top of Erza as the two of them kissed, Drake was balls deep into Erza as he emptied them out, the tears of joy coming out of their eyes as they kissed.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! HYAAAAAH!" Erza cried as a flock of doves flew outside, her cup running over as she felt his rush of love fill her up with pride. "Wow!" she panted.

"I can't believe I managed to bust your cherry," Drake said before noticing Erza's face turning green.

"BAAAAAAAARRRRRRFFFFFFFFF!"

Fortunately for Drake Erza had run to the bathroom to puke.

"Oh man!" groaned Erza coming out.

"I better brace myself," Drake said bracing himself as Erza's belly grew to full term.

"DRAKE I WAS WISHING FOR US TO HAVE KIDS, BUT NOT THIS FAST! I'LL CREAM YOU!"

"Take it easy Erza," Drake said as he got between Erza's legs and laid her on her back after her water broke, "Shhhhhh. I need you to start pushing."

Erza began pushing with all she had until she gave birth to a baby boy. Drake took the baby boy away for cleaning and put him down in the crib as Erza began pushing again till she gave birth to a baby girl.

"That really smart!" panted Erza.

"But it's well worth it," Drake said patting Erza's belly gently.

Erza then started to push the Placenta out.

"Okay so now that you got the placenta out can we name the kids?" Drake asked, "I was thinking naming them Kathy and Charles."

A nod.

"Very well then," Drake said getting to work on cleaning and powdering Erza's crotch before wrapping it up in a Depend Adjustable brief. "Sorry about this Erza but considering you just gave birth I can't risk you wetting the bed."

"Pika."

-000-

Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen were discussing the Johto Region as Naruto said that he had some surprises for them.

"Pika?"

"You're going to love the Johto Region," Karen said, "It's a wonderful place with all sorts of Pokémon."

"What else can you tell us?" Yukie asked.

A note.

"Okay then well let's talk about the outfit that gave one of us the ability to walk on water," Maria suggested.

"Yeah we can discuss that," Sasha said, "I wonder where Naruto got the Material for that?"

A note.

"Well that explains things," Yukie said.

"So let's get some sleep," Karen said, "We've got work to do tomorrow."

-000-

Next day the group all woke up bright and early so Red, Reina, Rita, Sasha, and Karen could register for the Johto League.

"EVERY ONE OF YOU MUST DO YOUR BEST!" Naruto said as they walked. "No messing around, no dilly-dallying. You will win, you will prevail, and you will prevail in a big way!"

"Naruto we're here," Rose said as they were at the Pokémon Center in New Bark Town.

"Excellent! Let's go! EVERY ONE WILL WIN, SO LONG AS I AM A WITNESS!"

"All we need to do now is wait for Nurse Joy to register us in the Johto League," Rita said, "And we can check on Professor Elm while we're at it."

As Rita was speaking the group didn't notice a Cyndaquil and a Totodile were following them.

"Cynda?"

"Toto?"

The two Pokémon in question continued following the group as they were discussing with Professor Elm about Pokémon Eggs.

"So that explains how my Bulbasaur is able to use Magical Leaf," Karen said as the Cyndaquil and Totodile then showed up and plopped themselves into Rita and Reina's laps respectively.

"Uh Professor you wouldn't happen to be missing a Cyndaquil and a Totodile would you?" Erza asked.

"Oh dear this is bad," Elm said, "I was so into my research that I didn't notice they just left. I'm so sorry."

"Calm down Professor," Drake said, "Tell you what why don't you let my sisters take care of them?"

"Yeah." said Misty.

"I don't see why not," Elm said seeing Cyndaquil and Totodile cuddling up to Rita and Reina respectively, "Just take good care of them and treat them with love and trust."

"Don't worry Professor," Rita said, "We'll handle them gently."

"You bet." said Reina taking out an empty Pokeball.

Rita followed Reina's lead and they both tossed empty Pokeballs at the Cyndaquil and Totodile only to find out that they didn't work.

"Professor you wouldn't happen to have Cyndaquil and Totodile's Pokeballs at the lab would you?" Karen asked.

A note.

"Then send them over," Karen said as Elm did just that and Reina and Rita recalled them.

"Fortunately Reina and I left a Pokémon behind at Oak's before coming here," Rita said.

"Not a problem for me." said Naruto.

"Considering that you're a Pokémon Handler," Sasha spoke as they ended the call with Professor Elm and went to see Nurse Joy who just showed up.

"DRAKE!"

"Okay that's very nice Nurse Joy," Drake said as Joy was glomping him, "But we've got some business to attend to."

"Right. I suppose you want to register for the Johto League," Joy said as Red, Reina, Rita, Sasha and Karen nodded.

"You bet!" said Red.

"First I'll need your Pokédexes," Joy said as they handed them over before she inserted them into a machine which then inputted their data, "There now you're registered for the Johto League."

"Thanks." said Red.

"How about we spend the night here in New Bark Town before heading out to Violet City," Drake suggested, "There's a Pokémon Gym over there."

"That's looks like a good idea," said Red. "What do you think, girls?"

"Absolutely, totally," the others said.

"There's your answer, Drake."

"Then we're staying here for the night." Drake said.

-000-

Red was in his room in the Pokémon Center getting ready to take on the Johto League.

"Pika?"

"This is it Pikachu," Red said, "We're in the Johto Region. I can't wait to take on the Johto League."

"Pika."

"Let's go see how Reina and Rita are feeling about competing in the Johto League," Red said going to find them.

"Pika," as if to say, "Where are they?"

Red didn't have to look far to find them since Reina and Rita were in the room next to his. "HIYA!" He noticed Reina and Rita in some revealing and provocative lingerie. "Good choice. Anticipatory, I might say."

"Pika!" as if to say, "there they are!"  
"Ready for the Johto League Ladies?" Red asked Reina and Rita.

"Yep." said Rita.

"Bring them on!" said Reina.

"What do you say we have a bit of fun first?" Red suggested.

Both girls tackled him. Reina and Rita grinded their cores into Red, hugging and kissing him before he decided to rip their clothes off and get going with the obligatory balls-emptying anal from heaven.  
"AHHHH! OHHHH! WOOOOOOOOAAAAH!" the girls screamed, orgasming with Red's every thrust and move.  
"Oh yeah, we're gonna have a hell of a good time now!" he roared.

"HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" the two of their cried as they all came 30 minutes later.

-000-

While Red, Reina, and Rita were enjoying their time together, Karen and Sasha were preparing for the Johto League.

"Pika."

"This is it Sasha," Karen said as the two girls were naked at last, "We're in Johto and we're competing in the Johto League."

"Aye that you are." said Naruto.

"Naruto we didn't expect to see you," Sasha said stunned that Naruto showed up out of nowhere, "I nearly peed myself from shock."

"Pika!"

"Of course I have control now," Sasha said, "either way wanna have some fun?"

"What do you think?" Naruto asked rubbing her back.

"I think that I could use a back rub too," Karen said.

"Hang tight." said Naruto who was now rubbing Sasha's feet.

"It's times like this that I'm glad we're finally free of needing to wear diapers or depends all the time," Sasha purred gently, "but at other times it feels a bit bitter sweet."

"Pika?" as if to say, "What?"

"What do you mean Sasha?" Karen asked confused.

"Well do you remember those times masturbating and the times we used the strap on?" Sasha asked as Karen nodded, "We didn't have to deal with cleaning up a mess since the diapers and the depends absorbed it all. We also didn't have to worry about the marks from the strap on either."

"Pika."

"That's true and we'll need to do something about that little issue," Karen said, "But I'm sure we can work through it."

Naruto then finished up working on Sasha and moved to work on Karen.

"Oh that feels so nice Naruto," Karen purred gently as Naruto worked on her back.

"Anything for my girls." said Naruto. He proceeded to take off their clothes and ravage them from behind against a window. Vigorously and profusely, Karen and Sasha got their money's worth getting the love dealt to them.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, harder, harder, Ahhhhhh!" cried Karen.

"Yes, yes, yes, yeeees, yeeeeeeeees!" screamed Sasha.

"Here it comes…" Naruto grinned, going in for the kill.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the two girls cried, the three of them falling over forming a delicious girl sandwich on Naruto.

"Pika," as if to say, "And, done." Naruto, Sasha, and Karen decided to get some sleep and rest up for tomorrow.


	2. On the Road

**On the Road **

Next morning saw the heroes get up bright and early for their adventure across the Johto region. Drake was busy packing his bags when he saw a familiar face.

"Rini? What are you doing here?" Drake asked as his three year old daughter showed up out of the blue.

"DADDY!"

"That's your daughter?" Red asked confused.

"Yep," Drake sighed, "This is Rini my three-year old daughter."

"Then who is her mother?" Misty asked.

A note. "Sabrina is her mother?" Ash, Misty and Brock said together in unison.

"Yep," Drake said.

"That's very nice but does your mother know you're here?" Rita asked.

A note.

"She wants you to learn about the Johto Region huh," Reina said, "Very well we'll take you with us."

"YAY!"

"But you have to do everything we say," Rita said, "I'll let you stay with Karen, Sasha, Yukie, and Maria."

A nod.

"Then let's get moving," Red said as the group boarded the Red Pearl.

-000-

"So what's it like traveling the world and what have you seen so far?" Rini asked as she was with Maria, Sasha, Yukie and Karen.

A note.

"So you've seen a lot and had plenty of adventures so far," Rini said as Karen spoke.

"And learned a lot about ourselves," Karen said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yes."

As Rini and Naruto's wives were talking Rini wet herself.

"Could one of you change me please?" Rini asked albeit nervously.

"Sure," Karen said, "I'll do it."

"Pika," as if to say, "YES!"

Karen had Rini lay on her back as she removed Rini's dress leaving her in a soaking wet diaper. She then removed it and cleaned and powered Rini before putting her into a new diaper.

"Rini how do you feel?" Karen asked.

"Better," Rini said.

"Okay then," Karen said, "We'll begin potty training you."

"Really?" Rini asked.

"Of course we will," Sasha said.

"You can count on us," Yukie said.

"Pika."

"Thanks guys," Rini said.

-000-

"So how close are we to the first Pokémon Gym?" Reina asked cuddling her newly acquired Totodile.

Red checked the map.

"We should be there within a week or so," Red said.

"OH!" cried Brock seeing a pretty lady and grabbing her hands. "Pardon me miss but you are the beautiful girl I ever seen! Come with me and we shall write our love in the stars! Together-"

"Let's go," Misty said annoyed and dragging Brock away via stage hook.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow!" whined Brock.

"We could've let Cyndaquil do something," Rita said as her Cyndaquil was eager to prove himself.

"Cynda."

"Don't worry Cyndaquil I'll let you prove yourself," Rita said cuddling Cyndaquil gently.

"Cynda."

"So what do we do first?" Reina asked, "I want to let Totodile get some exercise."

"Well we could stop and catch a break," Misty said.

"There's a lake nearby. Let's swim," said Reina.

The gang stopped at the nearby lake and decided to enjoy a swim.

"I love showing off my bikinis!" said Rose.

"So do I," Rita said sunbathing.

"Me too," Sara sighed.

The sisters then decided to go swimming in the lake and as they did Erza was on the lake shore wearing a Red and black bikini.

"Pika."

"I remember doing this every time my Pokémon and I finished training Drake," Erza said to Drake as they and Lucy were on the shore about to swim.

"You said it Erza," Drake said, "We both trained hard and we did well in the Johto League. I became champion and you became runner up if I recall."

"True but at least we made it far in the Johto League," Erza said before going for a swim.

"Wait for me Erza," Lucy said as she and Drake joined her in the lake.

"Pika Pika."

Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen were on the ship feeling nervous.

"This is it," Maria said, "the first time we actually go swimming without peeing in the lake."

"Yeah." gulped Yukie.

"Let's just go in already," Sasha said.

"YIPE!" Karen was pushed in.

Fortunately she was pushed into one of the deeper parts of the lake and fortunately she was used to swimming.

"Surprise!" Misty said appearing in her bikini.

Red was nearly drooling at the sight of Misty and how the bikini hugged her beautiful breasts.

"Pika," as if to say, "Oh my."

"How do I look Red?" Misty asked.

Red fainted. "I think you over did it Misty," Sara said as Red fainted on the ground.

"Pika."

"Ooops," Misty said, "I didn't mean to. I'll make it up to him."

"Right." said Rita before pushing her in.

Misty growled at first to Rita but then began enjoying herself as she swam in the lake.

She then splashed Rita who in turn splashed her back but Misty avoided some of the water which hit Rose who joined the fun along with Sara and Reina till all five girls were tired out from the splash fight.

"That was the best water fight yet," Reina panted laying on her back.

The Pikachus shook themselves dry.

"I think we spent enough time lazing about," Rita said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Yep."

"Let's return to the ship," Misty said, "I have a little surprise for Red tonight."

"Fine by me." said Rita.

"I have no complaints," Rose said.

"By the way Misty what is your little surprise?" Sara asked Misty.

A note.

"Misty that's bold and outrageous," Reina said before grinning, "I approve."

"Thanks," Said Misty.

"No problem," Rose said, "It's nice to see that you want to take a page from my book and Rita's as well."

"I try," Misty said.

-000-

Later that evening Misty was in her bedroom on the ship conversing with her Pikachu about what she just said to her co wives.

"Pika?"

"I'm about to be bold and show off how tomboyish I can be," Misty said, "Having sex with Rose and Rita has already helped me with that."

"Pika."

"I can't wait to see Red's face," Misty purred getting changed.

"Pika Pika."

"And since I'm in that time of the month this makes it easier," Misty added.

"Pika."

Misty left the room to go and see Red.

-000-

Meanwhile Red was resting after his day at the lake.

"Pika?"

"We had a good day today huh Pikachu," Red said to his Pikachu.

"Pika."

"Still the sun is down which means I can expect a visit from one of my wives," Red spoke.

"Pika."

As if on cue Red heard a knock from outside his room door.

"Who is it?" Red asked.

"It's me, Misty," Misty's voice said.

"Come in."

Red saw the door to his room open and in walked Misty only she was completely naked save for a Yellow Porcelain Thong and had her hair down.

"What do you think Red?" Misty asked doing a twirl.

"Wow!" gasped Red.

"Like it?" she purred gently running a hand down her body.

"Yeah," Red said.

"I guess being bold really paid off," Misty said sitting right next to Red, "Wanna feel me up?"

"Yep." Red said doing just that.

Misty purred as she felt Red's hands working her large breasts over in the right places.

"Let's check the milk." said Red.

Misty happily let Red suck on her breasts as she was getting wetter and hornier.

Red then put his hand in Misty's thong and fingered her pussy.

"OOOOHHHHHH!"

"Like it?" Red asked fingering Misty's pussy and getting her even wetter than before.

"Uh huh."

Red continued fingering Misty's pussy, sucking her breasts and feeling her up till Misty came long and hard.

"Oh Red, that was so much fun," Misty panted after squirting long and hard.

"Want to have some more?" Red asked.

Misty nodded as Red stripped her naked before removing his own clothes. He became the man on top, driving his manhood into Misty. There was no doubt that he wanted to make it up to her, and as he nibbled her ears and sucked on her neck, Red thought to himself, "Yes, this is the greatest thing that can happen to me." Clutching her by the ass, Red drove it as far as he could, emptying his balls out into Misty, expelling everything he had so that her cup ran over within an hour.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Misty cried, tapping out blissfully as the two of them stayed locked in an embrace.

"Wow," Red Panted.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Misty panted as she kissed Red gently and fell asleep with his cock deep inside her pussy.

-000-

June was sharing her room with Rini for the night.

"Pika."

"Now remember Rini," June said putting Rini into a diaper for the night, "We'll start your potty training lessons first thing in the morning."

A nod.

June then put Rini in her own bed before going to bed herself.

-000-

Meanwhile Karen was with the eggs that she had gotten when Erza showed up.

"Hey there."

"Hey Karen," Erza said, "Any word on the eggs?"

A note.

"The Chikorita egg seems ready to hatch."

"Pika?"

"It does Erza," Karen said as said egg was looking ready to hatch.

The girls watched.

"Erza you better step back right now," Karen said as the green egg hatched into a Chikorita and the first thing it saw was Karen.

"Chika!"

Chikorita jumped right into Karen's arms and rubbed herself against her trainer.

"I think she likes me," Karen said petting her newly hatched Chikorita gently.

"Chika."

"I think you're right," Erza said seeing Karen's Chikorita sitting in Karen's lap.

"So what now?" Karen asked.

"I'll leave you and your Chikorita alone," Erza said leaving to go find her husband.

Right on cue Naruto showed up.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Karen asked.

"Checking the crew. This is my ship after all." said Naruto.

"Okay then well I'll have you know that my Chikorita just hatched," Karen said.

"Oh how cute!" gushed Naruto tickling it.

The Chikorita babbled knowing that Karen wouldn't have let Naruto near her if he were hostile.

"Careful Naruto," Karen said, "Chikorita is still young."

Naruto sat down on a rocking chair with it.

"I handled baby Pokémon before." he said.

"So have I," Karen said, "How do you think I got my Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, and Wartortle?"

"Chiko."

-000-

Meanwhile Lucy and Drake were having some time together when Erza showed up.

"Hey guys." she said.

"Hey, Cousin Erza," Lucy said, "Drake and I were about to have a bit of fun. Care to join us?"

"By all means." said Erza starting a striptease. She gyrated on a dance pole, moving gracefully like a ballerina. Drake threw some Pokedollar bills in the air, stroking his big fat cock of love in the process.

"Rrrrrrrrrrrawr," Drake mewed, growing cat ears and a tail. He gnawed at his tail and let out a loud "Mkgnaaaaaaoooo!" before his lips formed a sideways 3.

"Wow!" gasped Lucy.

"I didn't know you could do lap dances," Drake said to Erza.

"You never asked," Erza said stripping her husband and co wife naked, "Now let's have some real fun."

Drake engaged in a massive three some, with Lucy sharing a kiss while Erza did a blowjob. Later in the night, both of them took turns to get fucked silly. After Lucy tapped out after getting filled, Erza was next to get bent and it took her 10 more minutes to get Drake's big balls emptied out on, but the dirty deed was done, and both Erza and Lucy formed a girl sandwich on Drake, whose long dick was still gushing out like a cow's udder.

"What a rush!" panted Lucy.

"Yeah, that was quite a ride," Drake panted.

"Got that right," panted Erza. The trio then decided to get some sleep for the night, including Drake's excited manhood.


	3. Cherrygrove City

**Cherrygrove City**

At sun-up one day Naruto was making his rounds.

"Pika?" Navi asked Naruto.

"Just checking to see if the crew's not lazy." said Naruto.

Navi got the message as Naruto went to make his rounds.

-000-

Meanwhile, Red got out of his cabin to see the sun rise. He had company in the form of Pikachu and they spotted a Chikorita sunbathing. Fortunately since the Red Pearl wasn't moving yet they decided to go and capture it.

"PIKA!"

"Bulbasaur, I choose you," Red said sending out Bulbasaur, "Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf."

"HOLD IT!" called Naruto cutting them off. "That's Karen's! It just hatched last night!"

"Oh. For a moment I thought I was gonna end up doing something stupid like Brock and I did with that Donphan," Red said remembering that he battled a Donphan that they thought was a wild Pokémon but didn't know it belonged to somebody named Rochelle, "At least I have a Heracross."

Right on cue another Chikorita showed up and this one looked to be a tough one.

"Navi check and see if that one's 1 of ours." said Naruto.

"Pika."

Navi did as Naruto asked and found that it was a wild Chikorita.

"It's a wild one," Naruto said after Navi confirmed it.

"Bulbasaur use Razor Leaf," Red said.

"BULBA!"

Bulbasaur used a Razor Leaf but the wild Chikorita countered with a Razor Leaf of her own.

"Baka! You can't use a grass type to wear down another!" grumbled Naruto.

"I heard that Naruto," Red said hearing Naruto Grumble, "But I know what I'm doing. In case you forgot Bulbasaur is also part Poison Type. Bulbasaur use Poison Powder."

"BULBA!"

Bulbasaur used a Poison Powder Attack which covered the area in Poison Particles which did damage to Chikorita and poisoned her.

"Now use Tackle," Red said.

"BULBA!"

Bulbasaur Tackled the Chikorita sending her flying.

"Now I'm gonna capture you," Red said throwing an Empty Poke Ball only for the Chikorita to toss it back, "It's tougher than I thought."

Chikorita then hit Bulbasaur with a Vine Whip doing some damage even as the poison weakened her. Naruto started laughing.

"Bulbasaur hang in there," Red said as Bulbasaur hung in there, "Try a Sludge Bomb Attack."

"BULBA!"

Bulbasaur hit Chikorita with a Sludge Bomb Attack that weakened her heavily.

"Let's try this again," Red said, "Poke Ball go."

Red tossed an empty Poke Ball and this time he caught the wild Chikorita.

"Now we wait," Naruto said watching the Poke Ball light flash.

Eventually it stopped showing that the Chikorita was captured successfully.

"YES!" cried Red picking it up. "I GOT A CHIKORITA!"

"PI-PIKACHU!" as if to say, "OH YEAH!"

"Good work Red," Rita said clapping gently as her Cyndaquil was on her shoulder while Flareon and Leafeon were beside her and Volteer was on her other shoulder.

"Nicely done, rookie." said Naruto.

"I'm not a rookie anymore," Red said, "I'm the Orange League Champion and the Indigo League Champion."

"I've been in this game for FOUR years. You're still a rookie compared to me."

"And what does that make ME?" Rita asked as she emerged on the deck revealing that she was wearing nothing but a Red Porcelain Strapless Bra and Matching Shorts. A note. "Guess I'm still a novice. Oh well at least I can train. I wonder if there's another wild Chikorita out there. I'd love one for myself."

"Pika Pika," as if to say. "Of course."

"What is it Volteer?" Rita asked and right on cue another Chikorita showed up.

"Pika!"

"Another Wild Chikorita," Rita said as the Chikorita spoke, "And this one wants me to be her trainer but only if I can defeat her in battle and capture her."

"Pika Pika."

"Then bring it on," Rita said, "Cyndaquil let's go."

"CYNDA!"

"Cyndaquil use Tackle," Rita said.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil tackled the wild Chikorita. Chikorita attempted to use a Vine Whip.

"Cyndaquil dodge and use Flamethrower," Rita called as Cyndaquil's flames light up right away and used a flamethrower.

"QUIL!"

Chikorita was hit by the Flamethrower but wouldn't back down.

"Cyndaquill use Flame Charge," Rita said.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil cloaked itself in flames and hit Chikorita with a Flame Charge attack.

"Now use another Flame Charge," Rita commanded.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil used another Flame Charge to weaken Chikorita giving Rita the opening she needed.

"Great Ball go," Rita said tossing a Great Ball at the Chikorita capturing it with ease. They watched the light. The light stopped showing that the Chikorita was captured. "YAY!"

"You earned it Rita," Red said patting Rita on the back.

"PI-PIKACHU!" as if to say, "OHHHHH YEAH!"

"Thanks Red," Rita said, "Let's get going. We need to get to Violet City."

Naruto began barking orders as the Red Pearl was now in flight mode and sailing to Cherrygrove City. In the ship itself, Red and Rita were together discussing their newly acquired Grass Pokémon.

"These guys are awesome!" said Red.

"I know and they'll be even more awesome with trainers like us guiding them and teaching them not to be so stubborn," Rita said still in nothing but her Porcelain underwear.

"Pika!"

"That reminds me Red," Rita said licking her lips seductively while running a hand along her body, "How about we have a little fun. Just you and me?"

"Thought you'd never ask." said Red getting her bra off and rubbing her breasts.

"Oh Red that feels so nice," Rita moaned as she felt Red groping her breasts.

Red started to suck on them. Rita moaned loudly as the room was soundproof and the door was locked so nobody could disturb them. Rita then removed Red's pants and underwear and got his cock out so she could rub it.

Red was soon moaning as well while he worked on getting her panties off.

Rita was still moaning as she felt Red sucking on her breasts while she managed to remove Red's shirt leaving him naked. Red then worked his way to her front door. Rita laid back and purred as Red fingered her wet pussy. He went deeper. Rita purred and purred as she felt Red's fingers massaging her clit before she squirted.

"That was impressive," Rita panted.

"Yeah, I've had plenty of practice," Red grinned. Rita tackled him. "Oooooh…" Red then got Rita on her back and guided his long cock deep inside of Rita's pussy and began fucking her brains out.

"OOOOOOH!" Rita cried.

"Like it?" Red asked fucking Rita with long and deep strokes while fondling her breasts in the process.

"Uh-huh." Red continued fucking Rita's pussy and fondling her breasts in the process getting her more turned on.

'3 2 1.' thought his Pikachu.

Right on cue Red came deep inside his wife Rita. "That was amazing Red," Rita panted as Red removed his cock from Rita and sat next to her with Red's cum oozing out of her pussy.

"I know the feeling," Red said as his cock was still rock hard, "I still have a lot in my balls though."

"Give me a bit." said Rita.

"Want me to rub your back in the process?" Red asked.

Rita nodded.

Red began rubbing at the top of Rita's shoulders to ease her muscles.

"Pika."

"Got your second wind yet Rita?" Red asked. Rita got on top. Red laid back and decided to let Rita ride him cowgirl style.

"Are you ready?" Rita asked sinking her pussy down on Red's cock and beginning to ride it Cowgirl style.

Red nodded.

Rita began bouncing up and down on Red's cock as she worked her pussy muscles in the process.

'3 2 1.' thought his Pikachu after they been at it for an hour.

Red came deep inside of Rita again and pumped another load of his cum deep inside Rita's womb and some of it ended up in her tubes. "That was the best fuck we had yet," Rita panted as she and her husband rested on the bed.

"You got that right!" panted Red.

"Let's rest till we get to Cherrygrove City," Rita suggested.

"Pika."

-000-

The Red Pearl Continued sailing through the sky till the ship arrived at Cherrygrove City.

"LAND HO!"

"And I was having such a nice dream," Rita groaned as she got up.

-000-

"All right! Everybody up," Naruto said, "We've got a long day today."

"Pika pika," as if to say, "You don't say."

"I get it Navi," Naruto said as the ship landed.

-000-

"So what are we doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Pika?" as if to say, "what are we doing?"

"We're here for the Blue Moon Ceremony," Erza said, "It's a festival for Quagsire."

"Which also means that due to the Quagsire Preservation Laws catching and battling Quagsire is forbidden," Drake said, "Well in Cherrygrove City at least. The people of this city rely on Quagsire to check if the water is pure and clean since Quagsire only live in clean rivers and lakes."

"Aw and I wanted to capture one," Reina sighed.

"So did I," Misty said.

"You'll get your chance," Rita said.

"I have some that laid a couple of eggs last night." said Naruto.

"If I wasn't married to Red right now I'd glomp you," Misty said.

"No sweat." said Naruto. "I have to give out a few eggs every now and then or I would have too many Pokémon that I wouldn't know how to handle them all."

"Then where are the eggs?" Maria asked, "Can we get them after we see the City?"

"Navi, show them." said Naruto.

"Pika."

Navi gestured for Reina, Misty, and Sasha to follow him.

"I feel like Santa Claus right now," Naruto told some of his crew.

"Well you do appear to good trainers like us," Maria giggled happily.

"Pika."

"Indeed," Drake said, "It was thanks to him that I got my Charmander."

-000-

Navi had led Reina, Misty, and Sasha to where the Eggs were being kept in the Red Pearl.

"This place is amazing," Misty said looking at the three eggs that contained Wooper.

"Pika pika."

"I know," Reina said as her Glaceon and Vaporeon were marveling at the beauty of the area even as Reina herself was holding her Totodile in her arms.

"Alright let's get what we came here for!" said Naruto.

Reina Misty and Sasha nodded as they each got an egg that contained a Wooper before they began to leave the Red Pearl and rejoin the others.

"So why are we here again?" asked Red.

"Late night Ritual the Quagsire preform," Naruto said showing up, "Fortunately we have plenty of time to show up."

"Pika."

"Which means that we can just laze about here in Cherrygrove and do some sight-seeing," Drake said, "Speaking of which….I need to take Erza on a date."

"Swim time!" said Misty.

"Oh yeah," Helen cheered.

"Last one ready babysits for the night!" said Reina getting her bikini.

"And where are we gonna swim?" Rita asked getting her bikini, "In a lake?"

"Yep," Misty said.

"Think we can go topless?" Rose suggested.

"I'll see to it that no one walks in." said Naruto.

"Then topless it is," Misty said.

"Pika," as if to say, "have fun…"

Soon the girls were all topless and in their bikini bottoms as they found a lake secluded enough to swim in.

Misty dived in. "Last one in is a Slowpoke," Rita teased jumping into the lake.

The rest of the girls jumped in.

"If I knew swimming topless was this much fun I'd have done it years ago," June said doing the backstroke.

"This is paradise for me." said Reina.

"Considering you're in your element," Rita teased, "Then anybody of water is paradise for you."

Reina splashed her.

Meanwhile, Lucy was enjoying the idea of swimming in nothing but a white swim tieside as she floated on her back in the water. 'This is the life,' she thought.

Lucy continued floating on her back in the water as she washed away her stress as she floated by Erza.

"Nice float by," she said.

"Thanks," Lucy replied, "By the way Erza why don't you lose the tankini and let yourself be free?"

"You may be comfortable swimming around Topless in front of Naruto and Red but I'm not sure about them yet," Erza replied as she was wearing a yellow tankini and matching swim shorts, "Besides I do let myself break lose once in a while. But only around Cousin Drake."

"Suit yourself," Lucy said floating on her back across the lake.

Rita and Reina were still splashing each other.

"Okay, okay, I give," Rita said laughing, "I get it."

"Thank you." said Reina.

"You're welcome," Rita said.

Misty snuck up and dunked them both. "Hey!" Reina and Rita said to Misty who was laughing.

"We'll see who laughs last!" said Reina splashing her.

"Bring it!" Misty spoke splashing both Reina and Rita.

"Take this!" Reina said, splashing back.

"Come on!" Rita added, splashing back.

"Oh you guys," Misty said, upping the ante a bit.

"It's amazing how our elder sisters can let go and remember their childhood," Rose said as she and Sara were swimming not far from where the splash fight was taking place.

"Tell me about it." said Sara.

"I remember our younger days in our family's indoor pool," Rose spoke, "We could swim when we wanted and Reina sometimes swam all night and slept in the pool room."

"I thought she was gonna turn into a mermaid!" giggled Sara.

"So did I," Rose said, "Still, it's nice remembering our childhood memories."

"Pika."

"Yep," Sara sighed leaning back as the Pokémon were also relaxing.

Rose's Umbreon and Sara's Espeon however were especially close and decided to have some time to themselves.

"Umb."

"_**You know something Umbreon I'm actually glad that we're together," **_Espeon chattered to Umbreon in Pokémon Speak, _**"It's ironic that the only one who can understand what I'm saying is my trainer while the only one who can understand what you're saying is your trainer. My guess is that they were probably born with the ability to understand Pokémon as if we were speaking English." **_

"_**True," **_Umbreon spoke.

"_**Besides our trainers are happy lazing about having fun right now. Wanna take a page from their book?" **_

"_**Okay." **_

"_**But first," **_Espeon said going over to a tree and lifting her legs on it as she finished doing her business, _**"Now we can go." **_

Espeon and Umbreon then went to explore the lake and the woods around it together.

_**"Here's a nice spot."**_ said Umbreon as they found a small pond in the forest not far from the lake.

"_**It's so beautiful," **_Espeon gasped looking at the area.

_**"Not so much as you."**_ said Umbreon.

Espeon blushed as Umbreon complimented her.

_**"I love the feel of you silky fur."**_ said Umbreon nuzzling her.

"_**And I love the feel of your cheeks rubbing my face," **_Espeon said as she let Umbreon nuzzle her.

Umbreon worked her over.

Espeon was getting wet and she was in heat. She parted from Umbreon before raising her rear in the air, _**"Come and breed me you sexy stud!" **_

"_**As you wish," **_Umbreon said going in.

Espeon moaned loudly as Umbreon stuck his girth deep inside her and began mating with her. Umbreon was pumping hard. Espeon was milking Umbreon for all he was worth till she felt his tip near her womb and came deep inside of her.

"_**Man that was great," **_Umbreon panted.

"_**I know what you mean," **_Espeon sighed happily, _**"We should get back before our trainers find out we've been gone for too long and get worried." **_

Umbreon nodded before seeing her belly grow.

Meanwhile Rose and Sara had been kicking back chatting about the past and as they finished Espeon and Umbreon returned. "Looks like somebody's been getting busy as of late," Sara said seeing the state Espeon was in.

"We may see a real Pokémon egg laying." said Rose as Espeon's belly grew bigger. "It's just like how we had our kids."

"Now if only we could see our Pokémon Mate," Sara giggled.

"Let them have their time! Just get the others so they can see this!" said Rose.

"See what?" Reina asked as she and the others in the water swam over to Rose and Sara.

A note.

"Professor Elm is going to be so jealous," Erza said as they watched the Egg Laying process begin.

_**"Deep breath, honey."**_ Umbreon told his mate.

Espeon took deep breaths and pushed till she laid a Pokémon Egg.

"I got it all on tape," Naruto said.

"So send the footage to Elm," Drake said.

"How can you do that?" Red asked.

"Watch and learn," Naruto said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Here we go!"

Naruto then took out a gadget and teleported the footage to Professor Elm's lab.

"Tricks of the trade, my son." he said.

"I'll remember that," Red said.

"Pika," as if to say, "He will."

"In the meantime let's have some fun together," Reina said to Red.

"Alright," said Red.

Reina then led Red to a hidden part of the lake but what she didn't know was that her Glaceon and Vaporeon were following them.

"Nice Spot," Red said.

"Thank you," Reina said before she kissed Red.

Red rubbed her breasts. Reina purred gently as she ran a hand down Red's body and rubbed his crotch through his shorts. Red sat her on an edge and removed her bikini bottom before rubbing her front door. Reina moaned as Red rubbed her pussy lips and she was getting wetter as her pussy was getting stimulated.

Red went deeper. Reina felt her body tingle as Red continued fingering her pussy deeper and hitting all her sensitive spots. Red's Pikachu watched this go on for an hour. '3 2 1.' he thought.

Reina squirted her juices long and hard as she came. "That was amazing," Reina panted as she leaned back.

"That's only the start," Red grinned before he began to lick Reina's pussy.

Reina moaned as she was on her back and she was being licked out by her husband. Red went deeper. Red then stopped licking and turned so that his cock was in Reina's face before he resumed licking her pussy. Reina then began sucking on Red's cock and feeling his balls.

Her Pokémon watched. After an hour Reina and Red came together. "Red how do you know how to please me each time?" Reina asked while catching her breath.

"Helps with you girls pouncing on me every so often!" panted Red.

"Speaking of pouncing ready to pounce on me?" Reina purred as she flipped on all fours and wiggled her ass in front of Red and spread her legs to show her dripping wet pussy.

"If you say," Red said going in and pumping.

"That's right, Fuck me Red," Reina moaned, "Fuck me like a Glaceon fucking a Vaporeon in heat." Red went faster.

Reina's Vaporeon and Glaceon were watching the pair mate. '3 2 1,' they thought an hour later. Red and Reina came together at the same time and Red emptied his balls deep inside Reina's womb.

"Tight as ever," Red panted still laying on Reina's back.

"Pika."

"I know Red," Reina said turning her head to kiss Red on the lips.

"Pika."

As Reina and Red were kissing Glaceon and Vaporeon were busy mating. "Vap." Vaporeon had raised her rear end in the air as Glaceon was breeding her like a bitch in heat.

"Gla!" Right on cue Glaceon came in Vaporeon after an hour.

"Did you get all that?" asked Reina.

"Pretty much all of it," Red said, "Looks like Professor Elm's gonna have a field day and even more research."

"Looks like a new Egg's coming." said Reina seeing Vaporeon's belly grow.

Vaporeon pushed and pushed till she laid her egg. Reina teared up.

"You should be very proud Reina," Red said, "At least you can give your Vaporeon and Glaceon's second egg away to Lucy."

"Pika," as if to say, "Good call."

-000-

Later that night after the group returned to the Red Pearl after Watching the Quagsire Blue Moon Ceremony, Naruto was busy relaxing in his bunk.

"Navi plot a course to Violet City." he said.

"Pika."

Navi plotted the course that would take the Red Pearl to Violet City.


	4. Violet City

**Violet City **

The Red Pearl was sailing quietly across the skies as it was getting closer to Violet City. Red, Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Karen and Sasha were busy doing some last minute training in the Red Pearl's training arena with the rest of the group helping with the training.

"Now remember the Violet City Gym Leader is a Flying type Pokémon specialist," Drake said, "Which means that Electric Type Pokémon like Pikachu and Raichu have the advantage."

"But as Drake showed me at the Pewter City Gym, you can overcome any type disadvantage by using the right move," Brock said, "I should know since Drake taught his Jolteon Double Kick and Pikachu Iron Tail."

"And as I also showed Drake back in Cerulean City when he first arrived there a type advantage doesn't always mean you'll win," Misty said, "You have to take level into account as well."

"We understand Misty," Reina said, "Besides I'm confident that Quintessa and I can handle it and I have Glaceon to help me out."

"Pika."

"And I have plenty of Ice and Rock Types," Sasha said.

"Pika."

"Just remember to give it everything you've got okay?" Maria spoke.

"LAND HO!"

"Looks like we're here," Sara said as they could see Violet City up ahead, "But it's late so we'll have our gym battle tomorrow."

"Pika."

"We better get some rest and Park the Red Pearl on the other side of town," Erza suggested.

Naruto then began barking orders for the crew to get the ship ready for landing and once everything was set the group slept in the Red Pearl.

"Pika."

Late into the Night Red was snoozing peacefully.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!"

Red's Pikachu was curled up sleeping peacefully as well.

"ZZZZZ!"

As they were sleeping they didn't notice that a note was left in the room earlier.

Naruto was making his nightly rounds.

'Good thing Reina Rita, Rose, and Sara told me they wanted a note delivered to Red,' Naruto thought, 'I have no idea why but I'm guessing its gonna be good.'

"Pika."

Back with Red he opened one eye and saw the note on the dresser.

'What's this?' he thought. Red opened the note and it had something written on it.

'_Red if you're reading this then we want you to see us,'_ Signed Reina, Rita, Rose, and Sara, _'One more thing. Show up in only your boxer shorts.'_

Red did just that.

He was outside the door leading to Reina's room since the note also said to meet them there.

"Reina can I come in?" Red asked after knocking gently.

"Yep."

Red opened the door and when he did he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The room was dimly lit with candles, there were rose petals on the floor and on the couch sat the girls in very provocative clothing.

Reina wore a blue Boudoir Beau bra and matching thong panties with her bra barely containing her huge breasts and her panties fully exposing her wide and curvy hips. Rita wore a red Boudoir Beau bra and boy short panties that like Reina's could barely hold in her immense cleavage and showed of the sexy curves of her hips.

Rose wore a black skimpy Boudoir Beau bra and boy short panties and her twin sister Sara wore a pink skimpy Boudoir Beau bra and thong panties which like their older sisters provocative lingerie barely could hold in their more than ample breasts and greatly showed off their wide curvy hips and even though Red had already seen the girls naked before, he was blushing heavily at seeing the girls like this.

"Wow!" he gasped.

"Like what you see Red-kun?" Sara asked seductively as and Reina were also thigh-high stockings that also matched their respective lingerie.

Red nodded.

"Then you'll love this," Rose purred as she went to go and french kiss Red.

Red moaned into the kiss.

Rose's hands wandered down till they got to Red's waist and she could feel his already hard cock getting harder and longer.

"I think he's ready," she said.

"Let me see," Rita said getting behind Red and pressing her bra covered breasts against his back and started rubbing Red's body and got to his cock, "Ready is to sissy a word to describe it. He's bigger than before."

Reina and Sara were also watching and they and their respective twins could see that Red's cock was now 13 inches.

"I say let's let him have it," Rose said.

"I say let's give it to him," Rita added as she made the first move.

Red undressed her and rubbed her legs and feet.

"That's the spot Red," Rita said laying back on the bed and letting Red rub her legs and feet as Rose removed Red's boxer shorts to let his cock free and to her surprise Red's balls had also grown in size as well.

The girls were holding back nosebleeds.

Red continued rubbing Rita's shapely and gorgeous legs and even began rubbing her hips and thighs.

"Now for the main event." he said before working her center.

Rita moaned loudly as Red was licking and fingering her pussy.

Red went deeper.

Rose took the time to rub Red's cock and toy with his balls.

The rest of the girls timed them.

Right on cue Rita squirted her juices right into Red's mouth as she came on the spot.

"I'm getting better at this," Red said as he laid on the bed beside his wife Rita.

"You got that right," Sighed Rita.

"Oh Red want to please me?" Rose asked lustfully.

"Of course I do," Red said as Rose got on top of him and began to suck his cock while she had her rear in Red's face.

The girls watched.

Red began fingering Rose's pussy through her Lingerie as she was fondling his cock.

'3 2 1.' thought Rita after an hour.

Right on cue Red came all over Rose's face and chest just as Rose came on the spot.

"Dang Rose you came so much you soaked my face and chest with your love juice," Red panted after having removed Rose's Lingerie while he was fingering her.

"Sorry!" Panted Rose.

"Just be thankful I managed to remove your Lingerie or you would've stained them pretty badly," Red panted while he chuckled.

"How very true." said Rose getting on top of him.

"Hey Rose hold up Red didn't pleasure us yet," Reina whined stopping Rose.

"Oops your right," Rose said sheepishly, "Want your turn sis?"

"You better believe it," Reina said giving Red a hand job.

"Oh man," moaned Red.

"Don't worry Red," Reina said undoing her bra and letting her massive E cup breasts loose, "I'll make it worth the wait."

Reina then began rubbing her breasts along Red's Cock giving him a tit fuck.

Red started going crazy.

Sara giggled as she undid her bra and rubbed her breasts in Red's face allowing him to fondle and suck on them as she and Reina gave him double the pleasure.

Reina and Sara then switched places while removing their thongs but left the stockings on as they began to give Red even more pleasure before Sara and Reina both began rubbing their breasts on Red's cock which pushed him over the edge.

"I'm Cumming!" Red yelled as he spurted over Reina and Sara's massive breasts and faces.

The 2 girls then licked each other clean.

"Red's still hard as a rock and he came so much," Rita said, "I think it's time for the main event."

"Indeed," Rose said getting on top of Red and riding him cowgirl style, "Oh Red your cock feels bigger inside me."

"Thanks," said Red as he held onto her curvy waist as he helped her ease herself onto his length.

Rose moaned loudly in pleasure and Red waited until they familiarized themselves with each other before beginning to pound into her. Rose blushed heavily and held onto Red's shoulders for support as he began to send his cock sharply crashing into her pussy.

Rose whimpered in pure ecstasy as Red sent his manhood pistoning into her fiery core and she began to work her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts. Rose felt Red's member go deep into her and moaned with his erection slamming into her pussy while her breasts started to jiggle in response.

Red then moved his hands from her waist up her body to cup and began squeezing her enormous breasts. Rose whimpered as her lover started to tease and toy with her tits, while continuing to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an incredible pace.

Red moaned as the massive orbs of flesh jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease them. The two moaned loudly while Rose continued rolling her hips in tune with Red's thrusts while he continued fondling her breasts, and she whimpered as she worked her hips while Red thrust into her inner tunnels.

Red continued to knead together Rose's breasts while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Red then pressed his lips onto Rose's tits and began to suckle them. This caused Rose to completely lose all control of herself and she was now screaming Red's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams were like music to his ears.

Red continued to pound into Rose until her walls twisted onto his member causing it to spasm firing a heavy burst of semen into her womb filling her deeper than before with his essence. Rose collapsed tired and sweaty onto Red before bringing her face up to his and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"You stud you!" Panted Rose.

"What did you expect from your husband?" Red smirked.

"Nothing less!" said Rose before peppering his face in kisses.

"Okay sis it's my turn to have some fun," Sara said straddling Red backwards. Sara took a deep breath before sinking herself down onto his member with her womanhood taking all of him in.

Red moaned loudly at how warm and tight she was on the inside while Reina did likewise at how big he was inside her. Once they had familiarized themselves with each other, Red began to jerk his cock upright into her pussy.

Red pumped his manhood into Sara's core and she began to buck her hips in tune with his thrusts. Her plump ass smacked on Red's lap as he slammed his member up into her pussy and she slightly leaned back to place her arms back on the bed.

She gripped the mattress and held onto it tightly as Red jetted his cock into her moist walls. Her large breasts jiggled once more and she shook her waist on top of Red's manhood to grind it. Red then reached up to cup and began playing with Sara's breasts.

Sara whimpered from the combined feeling of her lover's teasing of her sensitive tits and her lover's big throbbing cock that continued to slam into her inner walls making her insides burn with lust.

Red continued to caress and pinch Sara's jiggling tits while sending his cock crashing into her tightening walls. Red couldn't decide which was better, the feeling of Sara's soft breasts in the palms of his hands, or the feeling of Sara's warm walls enveloping his cock.

It wasn't long afterwards that Sara's womanhood wrapped around Red's length causing him to fire another strong burst of semen deep into her womb filling her up to the brim. The young lovers sweated heavily and just nuzzled each other.

"Man what a trip!" panted Red.

"You're telling me," Sara purred.

"Mind moving over?" asked Rita.

"No problem Sis," Sara said moving aside.

Rita moved into Red's line of vision already on her hands and knees as she raised her ass in the air.

"Come here big boy," she purred.

The next moment, Rita was on her hands and knees with Red behind her holding onto her plump ass. Red rubbed the head of his cock on her folds before sliding himself into her and beginning a new round of thrusts.

Rita held onto the bed as tight as possible while Red sent his manhood jerking into her pussy and she rutted her hips backwards in tandem with his thrusts. Rita moaned loudly as Red pounded into her at a vigorous pace with her body rocking back and forth from the power and force of his thrusts.

Red moaned in pleasure as Rita's gorgeous ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. The pair breathed heavily as their hips worked against each other while Red held onto his lover's hips as he rammed his manhood into her core that was tightening to his length.

Rita blushed from the unbelievable feeling Red gave her and moaned as she bit the sheets in front of her while Red released Rita's curvy hips and cupped her constantly swaying breasts. He began to fondle the perky orbs by squeezing them and lightly pressed his fingers into her hardened nipples.

Rita's eyes went white with ecstasy as Red continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Rita then turned her head and planted her lips on Red's in a passionate kiss. The two gazed lovingly into each other's eyes as Red continued to pleasure his red brunette lover.

With one final thrust, Rita's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Red's cock to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Red released Rita's breasts allowing her to fall forward. Red cuddled up next to Rita and smiled at his rosette blonde lover as the two affectionately nuzzled each other.

"You still got it!" panted Rita.

"Thank you very much Rita," Red said, "And I'm still eager to go."

"My turn," purred Reina.

Reina then found herself underneath Red in a missionary style position with Red between her legs. Red kissed Reina before sliding himself into her and beginning a new barrage of thrusts into her tight womanhood.

Red's manhood pummeled deeply into Reina's core and Reina mewled in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust into her tightening pussy. Red watched hypnotized as Reina's breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts.

Reina wrapped her arms around Red's strong back and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust. The blue-haired brunette whimpered in carnal pleasure as Red pounded into her warmth.

Just when Reina thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be totally wrong as Red reached forward and cupped her jiggling tits and began to caress and suckle them. By now Reina had lost all control of herself as she was screaming in total ecstasy from the pleasure he was feeling.

Red continued to tease the blue-haired brunette's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. Reina panted lustfully and had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Red continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Red's lips on her sensitive tits.

Finally Reina's walls clamped down on him unleashing the last of his semen into her needy womb. Reina moaned loudly as Red's cock filled her to the brim with his essence before he collapsed and fell forward landing face first into Reina's large bosom.

Reina giggled and ran her fingers through his spiky raven black hair before Red sat up to look Reina in the eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Red removed his cum-soaked cock from her.

"How was that, my love?" Red asked as he had mated with his wives.

"Amazing," Panted Reina.

Red and his wives all went to get some sleep for the gym battle that would occur in the morning.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing his nightly rounds. 'Almost there,' Naruto thought as he was getting close to Karen's room.

"Pika," as if to say, "Here we are."

Naruto was standing right in front of Karen's room before he knocked on the door.

"Hello," he called.

"Hello Naruto," Karen's voice called, "Come in."

"Oh my." Maria, Sasha, Yukie and Karen were all dressed in striped side tie underwear in their respective colors. Maria and Karen upped it a notch, wearing thigh-high stockings. "Wow," he gasped.

"Like what you see?" Maria purred.

A nod.

"Then you'll really love this," Yukie said seductively. The four girls did a lap dance as Naruto sat on his chair, lighting up an electronic cigarette while watching them gyrate for a few minutes. Soon, they slowly fell on to the bed and raised their legs so that one by one, Naruto filled them up. He took off their underwear and stockings, gave it a sniff, tossed aside the electronic cigarette and fucked their brains out, one by one.

"Ahhhh, hyaaahhh, Ohhhhhh!" Yukie cried.

"Ahhh, ahhhh, hyaaah, haaaaah!" Maria moaned, getting impaled deliciously.

"Harder, harder, yes, yes, yeeeeeeeees!" Sasha screamed.

"Give me your love, all of it, all, all, aaaaaaallllll, ahhhhhhhhh!" Karen cried, clutching the bed sheets through her tears as she was the last to get bent like a bitch. Oh, such sweet, ravaging power Naruto had!

"Pika," as if to say, "And we're done." After one hour.

"Now that was one wild ride," Sasha panted.

"Very wild," panted Maria.

-OOO-

Later that day, after the gang got their rest they parked the ship on the edge of town and walked towards the Gym.

"Pika pika," as if to say, "Where is this?"

"Here we are," Red said, "The Violet City Gym."

"I wonder where the Gym Leader is?" Rose asked.

"Look at that," Rita said pointing to a hang glider soaring in the sky.

"Amazing," Gasped Reina.

"I know," Maria smiled seeing the Hang Glider.

Just then arms grabbed the Pikachus.

"Where did those arms come from?" Lucy demanded.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"I should've known!" gasped Misty.

"Heracross get them," Red said sending out Heracross.

"HERACROSS!"

"If the twerps think Heracross can stop us they have another thing coming," Meowth said, holding a jar of sap, "Some grade a sap for the super saps."

Right on cue Meowth Dropped it and Heracross saw it and began sucking on it.

"Heracross is no time to eat," Red said seriously.

"Perhaps we should've sent Pidgeot or Charizard out." Erza suggested.

The gang started thinking.

"Hey look at that," Sasha said pointing to the hang glider as he sent out some bird Pokémon to Rescue the Pikachus before coming in for a landing.

"Time to make these jerks walk the plank!" said Naruto drawing his swords and charging.

"Arbok use Poison Sting and attack," Jessie ordered.

"ARBOK!"

Arbok fired it's attack damaging the hang glider.

"Pidgeot go," the glider called sending out a Pidgeot and Flying into battle.

"Arbok Poison Sting Again," Jessie called.

"Spin and evade those stingers," the trainer called, as Pidgeot did just that, "Now fly by the balloon and tear it up."

"CAW!"

Pidgeot flew by the balloon and ripped a hole in it.

"Uh oh." Meowth said.

"We got clipped and ripped," James said.

"Our balloon burst too soon," Jessie cried.

"Looks like team rocket's blasting off again," the Team Rocket Trio called out.

"And there they go again," Red said.

"I wonder if they get frequent Flyer Miles," Rita wondered.

Right on cue the trainer flying on the Pidgeot landed as he and his Hoothoot and other bird Pokémon flew with the Pikachus.

"I believe these belong to you," the trainer said handing the Pikachus back to the group.

"Thank you very much," Red said, "That's one more loss for Team Rocket."

"You're welcome," the trainer said, "We're always happy to help out fellow Pokémon trainers."

"I can only guess you like Flying Type Pokémon?" Maria asked.

"Yep they are reliable and trust worthy Pokémon," the man spoke.

"That's so impressive to hear," Rose said, "I guess we better introduce ourselves. My name's Rose Thompson and these are my relatives, Lucy, Erza, Drake, Reina, Rita, Sara, Naruto, Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen, and my husband Red Ketchum."

"Hello," Red said, "My name's Red Ketchum."

"My name's Misty," Misty spoke.

"And I'm Brock," Brock said.

"And I'm Falkner the Violet City Gym Leader," Falkner said shaking hands with the group leaving them stunned.

"Did you say Gym Leader?" Red asked stunned.

"That's what he said," Misty spoke equally shocked.

"Yeah perhaps I should've said that earlier," Falkner replied.

-000-

"This is a little weird," Falkner spoke to the group as they were in the Elevator going to the roof of the Gym, "I don't usually make friends with the trainers that come here before I have to battle them but a match is a match and we must give everything we have."

Soon the elevator made it to the top floor and they were on the roof. Falkner was standing next to some other males who were also bird Pokémon trainers.

"That's probably his cheering section," Lucy said.

"You worried Red," Erza asked.

"Nah we're here to win a Gym Battle not a Popularity Contest," Red said, "Right Pikachu?"

"PIKA!"

"The official Gym Battle between Red Ketchum the Challenger and Falkner the Voilet City Gym Leader will now begin," The ref said, "Each will use three Pokémon. At stake is the Zephyr Badge."

"I'm ready and you better be ready too," Red said, "Ready to hand me over a badge."

"I wouldn't count on that my friend," Falkner said, "There's a reason I'm the Violet City Gym Leader. You've seen what my flying Pokémon have done for you now you're gonna see what they do to you."

Right on cue Falkner sent out a Hoothoot.

"HOOT!"

"That's no surprise but I have a surprise for him," Red said, "I choose you Chikorita."

"Chika!"

Chikorita then landed on Red's left shoulder and nuzzled him affectionately.

"Ugh don't embarrass me," Red groaned.

"Poor choice," Falkner said, "I thought you of all people knew that Grass Pokémon are weak against Flying Pokémon. How could you forget that if you have a Pidgeot."

"I thought you of all people knew that you don't always judge by type," Red retorted.

"Very well then since you know so much you make the first move," Falkner said.

"Okay. Chikorita Vine Whip," Red said.

"Chika,"

Chikorita fired a Vine Whip.

"Hoothoot fly away," Falkner said as Hoothoot flew away.

"HOOT!"

"Chikorita try Vinewhip again," Red said.

"Chika!"

"Hoothoot Climb," Falkner said as Hoothoot dodged it, "Now Hoothoot knock out that grass Pokémon with your peck attack!"

Hoothoot used Peck on Chikorita and it was doing massive damage.

"Chikorita battle back with Razor Leaf," Red replied.

Chikorita tried battling back with Razor Leaf but Hoothoot dodged it.

"Hoothoot finish this with Tackle attack," Falkner called.

"Chikorita dodge it," Red said but Chikorita who had taken a lot of damage earlier was weakened and thus knocked out by the Tackle Attack.

"Chikorita is unable to battle Hoothoot is the winner," the ref said.

Rita fainted.

"That was brutal," Yukie said, "Chikorita got beaten so easily."

"What did you expect?" Maria spoke, "Falkner's Hoothoot had the edge in both type and level."

"Red needs to think hard here," Drake said.

"I warned you," Falkner said to Red, "Your grass Pokémon can't compete with Flying Pokémon."

"Pikachu I choose you," Red said sending out Pikachu after recalling Chikorita.

"PIKA!"

"Now he's using his head," Naruto said.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," Red said.

"PIKA!"

Pikachu preformed a powerful quick attack.

"Hoothoot dodge and climb before it uses electricity," Falkner said

Drake slapped his head at Red's stupidity.

Hoothoot dodged and flew.

"Now use Shock Wave," Red said as Pikachu preformed the Shock Wave Technique using it to damage Hoothoot, "Use another Shock Wave."

"Baka!" Naruto muttered.

Pikachu's shock Wave attack did a number on Hoothoot knocking it out.

Red's girls cheered.

"It's no big deal to lose a battle on the ground," Falkner said to his Hoothoot, "you deserve a good long rest." Falkner then recalled Hoothoot before pulling out another Poke Ball.

"I wonder what Falkner's going to select for his next Pokémon," Misty said.

"It might be another Flying Type," Brock pointed out.

"Perhaps it could be a Fearow or his Pidgeot," Drake suggested.

"Ether way Red better be set." said Naruto.

"Time for a surprise," Falkner said, "Dodrio go."

"DRIO!"

"Interesting choice," Rose spoke.

"I'm not scared," Red said, "Everyone knows that Dodrio can't fly."

"Well if that's what you heard then everybody's wrong," Falkner replied.

"You mean yours can?" Red asked in shock.

"No Jump Good," Naruto spoke.

"Then Red better have a plan in motion," Sasha said.

"This is a test that splits the rookies from the pros." sighed Naruto.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," Red said.

"PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Pikachu used a Thunderbolt.

"Dodrio fly away," Falkner said as Dodrio jumped over the thunderbolt, "Now use Fury Attack."

"Now Red's in for it." sighed Naruto.

"Unless Pikachu's Statics kicks in," Rose reminded.

"Let's pray," Drake said.

"Pikachu try to dodge," Red said as Pikachu attempted to dodge but the Fury Attack hit, however as Rose guessed Pikachu's static paralyzed Dodrio.

"Well that's it for this match." said Naruto.

"Pikachu hit Dodrio with a Thunder Attack," Red said as Pikachu hit Dodrio with a powerful Thunder Attack knocking it out.

"Driiiiii!"

"Dodrio is unable to battle Pikachu wins," the Ref said.

"That's okay, Dodrio you showed plenty of spirit back there," Falkner said, "you deserve a good long rest."

"Pikachu can't take any more damage." said Naruto.

"He might want to consider calling Pikachu back and sending out another Pokémon," Rita said, "Of course this would be easier if he didn't send out Chikorita earlier."

"Baka!" Naruto grumbled.

"Pidgeot Go," Falkner said sending out Pidgeot.

"Pikachu use Thunder," Red said as Pikachu used a thunderbolt but it ran out of power as Pidgeot dodged, "The Thunder ran out of power."

"Pikachu's tired you can't win," Yukie said.

"He's toast," Drake said.

As soon as Drake said that Falkner had Pidgeot use a Quick Attack to Knock Pikachu out followed by a Tackle.

"Pikachu is unable to battle Pidgeot Wins," the ref said.

"This is very bad," Rita said, "Red only has One Pokémon in his team that can beat Pidgeot."

"He better use it if he knows what's good for him. If he loses I'm putting him on an intense workout!" said Naruto.

"Charizard I choose you," Red said sending out Charizard.

"ROAR!"

"So Charizard's up now huh," Falkner said, "Things are finally beginning to get interesting."

Misty started praying.

"Fly Pidgeot," Falkner said.

"You too Charizard," Red said, "Try using Flamethrower."

Charizard used a Flamethrower attack.

"Pidgeot dodge it," Falkner said as Pidgeot dodged the Flamethrower.

"Charizard use another Flamethrower," Red said as Charizard did just that.

"Pidgeot use Agility," Falkner said, "And follow up with quick attack."

Pidgeot hit Charizard with a Quick Attack.

"Charizard fly and use Thunderpunch," Red said.

Charizard flew and attempted a Thunderpunch but Pidgeot Dodged the attack and struck back with a Quick Attack.

"He's toast, and Red's in for a real big workout. I don't hold back!" said Naruto.

"Maybe not," Maria said, "there is a way for Red to win this."

"Charizard Fly behind Pidgeot and use Thunderpunch," Red said as Charizard did that.

"Pidgeot use Agility," Falkner said as Pidgeot got out of the way.

"Charizard quick turn around and use fire spin," Red said as Charizard turned around and hit Pidgeot with its strongest fire Spin.

"Nice," Rita said, "now Red's got this."

"Hurry up Red," Brock said, "Don't let Pidgeot fly away."

"Charizard quick grab hold of Pidgeot and use Seismic Toss," Red commanded.

Charizard grabbed hold of Pidgeot and used a Seismic Toss to knock Pidgeot out.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle Charizard is the Winner," the ref said, "Which means the winner of this battle is Red Ketchum of Pallet Town."

-000-

"It was real smart of you to use Pidgeot's speed to your advantage," Falkner said later that day as he and company were standing outside the Violet city Pokémon Gym on the ground floor.

"Heh. Thanks." said Red.

"As proof of your victory here is the Zephyr Badge," Falkner said handing Red the Zephyr badge.

"ALRIGHT!" cried Red taking it. "I GOT A ZEPHYR BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!" as if to say, "ALL RIGHT!"

-000-

Later that night in the Pokémon Center, Red was giving his Pokémon some rest after the gym battle since they'd be there for a while.

"All this battling sure gives me a workout Pikachu," Red said.

"Pika."

"I'm gonna go hit the workout room," Red said doing just that.

"Pika."

-000-

"Okay, so Falkner's Pokémon are strong so what do you girls plan to do for your match tomorrow?" Misty asked Reina, Rita Rose and Sara.

The girls started thinking.

"Perhaps I could have Glaceon use that new move we worked on," Reina said.

"Gla."

"And maybe I can teach some of my Fire Pokémon how to use Electric or rock type attacks," Rita said, "Dad always said that any type disadvantage can be overcome by using the right move."

"Flare."

"Good boy," Rita said as Flareon was in her lap nuzzling against her.

"Flare!"

"Rose and I don't have much experience in gym battles so I'm not sure we'll be of much help," Sara spoke.

"Pika Pika!"

"Thanks for the confidence Electra," Sara said.

"Pika."

"Want to go see Red?" Rose suggested.

"Oh how you read my mind!" said Rita.

"Let's slip into something more comfortable first," Reina suggested.

Sara got the seduce case out. "What's in there?" Misty asked. A note. "Seriously?" Misty asked, stunned.

"Well can you think of anything to spice a love life?" asked Sara.

"One," Misty said handing the girls a note.

"Pika?"

"Nice," Rose said reading the note.

"But first we need to find Red," Rita suggested.

"Pika."

"Perhaps he might be in the bathroom," Reina said. "Taking a shower."

"Well, let's get ready and wait for him." said Sara.

The other girls nodded and went to get ready.

-000-

Meanwhile Drake was enjoying spending time with Erza.

"Looks like our brother in law is smarter than we gave him credit for huh," Drake said to Erza.

"True," said Erza.

"His outside the box thinking is what's gonna help him win the Johto League," Drake added.

"Yep," said Erza.

"But for now let's find a nice warm bed," Drake suggested.

"Pika."

Drake led Erza to the backroom of the Pokémon Center and it was soundproof.

"I love the way you think," said Erza before starting a striptease. In the background, a lone saxophonist was playing some porn grooves as she slowly took off her clothes and tossed it at Drake before she was down to a two-piece striped bikini with thong. Red stripes with red lining "What do you think hun?" Erza asked seductively as she was in Drake's lap.

"Mmmmm! You are still stunning!" said Drake.

"And you're still polite as ever," Erza said.

"Come here to your Master," Drake whispered as he took off their clothes and Erza rode of Drake, who slipped his 10-inch dick into Erza's womanhood, pumping slowly, then quickly when Erza found the groove, the rhythm, the possession of her own carnal urges, her desires, her will to open up the door and let euphoria and its uplifting melody envelop the two of them, two lovers, blinded by their consummation and happiness.

"Ahhhhh! Hyaaaaah! Ooooooh! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erza screamed as Drake emptied his balls into her cunt, her cup overflowing causing her to tap out, satisfied.

"Pika!" as if to say, "Oh my!"

"Erza I've said this before and I'll say it again," Drake said, "You are one wild girl in the sack."

"It's a gift," Erza said.

"One that you've mastered," Drake said.

-000-

Red had finished his workout and was looking forward to spending some time with his wives.

"My first badge in this region." he said to himself.

"Pika."

"I think we're gonna rock Johto." said Red going in the room. "WOW!"

Red saw that his five wives were wearing very revealing and see through lingerie that was barely able to contain their massive breasts and their gorgeous asses. Reina and Sara were wearing frilly lace bras and thong panties that were blue and pink respectively but they were also wearing thigh high stockings. Misty, Rita, and Rose were also wearing frilly lace bras but they had boyshort panties and were ocean blue, Red, and Black Respectively.

"What kept you?" purred Misty.

"I was working out," Red stuttered at the sight of his half naked wives.

"And you were making us wait." said Reina as she and Sara was taking off their stockings.

"Well I'm here now," Red said kissing Reina and Sara gently.

"How very true," said Sara.

"Why don't we have some fun," Red suggested.

The girls nodded and started a strip tease.

"Let's crank it up a notch," said Red, playing a little "Chambermaid Swing" by Parov Stelar, stroking his cock, which seemed to be bouncing to the music as the girls gyrated to its melodic hook, possessed by its charm. "Mmmm, now that's more like it."

"Let's make him good and hard." said Rita crawling to Rose.  
"Red's gonna love this," Rose smiled.

"How very true," said Rita before rubbing their breasts together.

Red was enjoying the show and his cock was beginning to stiffen.

Misty went over to Reina and started the same thing. Reina began rubbing her breasts on Misty's to get her wet.

"Just like that!" moaned Misty.

"Like it?" Reina purred.

Misty nodded.

Sara felt a bit left out so she decided to have a bit of fun with Red.

Misty purred louder as Reina was working her way down to her lady parts.

Reina had Misty right where she wanted her.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!"

Soon Reina was working Misty's pussy over getting her nice and wet just as Rita was working her younger sister Rose's pussy over.

'3 2 1.' thought the Pikachus after watching for an hour.

Right on cue Rose came on the spot and squirted onto her sister's hands.

"You're getting better at this than I thought," Rose panted.

"Thanks." said Rita licking herself clean.

"You're welcome," Rose said, "Let me return the favor."

"By all means," said Rita.

Rose had Rita lay on her back as she began working her fingers on her crotch.

The Pikachus looked to Misty. '3 2 1."

Right on cue Misty came long and hard on Reina's fingers as she squirted her juices.

"Wow." Misty panted.

"You sure let lose a lot." said Reina licking herself clean.

"That's cause you know how to work me over so good," Misty purred.

"Pika."

"You planning on doing me now?" Reina asked.

"You bet." said Misty before working her over.

"Oh Misty that feels so good," Reina purred.

Misty took in her breastmilk. "Your milk tastes so good," Misty said as she continued to suckle.

"Pika," as if to say, "It sure does."

Reina purred as Misty continued sucking on her breasts while fingering her crotch.

"Time to make you howl," Misty said going deeper.

Reina was getting wetter and wetter as Misty's fingers went deeper.

"I feel the g-spot!" said Misty before rubbing it.

Reina hit her climax and she squirted long and hard.

"Oh my god I came so hard," Reina panted as she continued squirting.

"You got that right," Misty said licking herself clean.

"Let's see how Sara and Red are doing," Reina said, "Knowing Sara, Red's gonna be putty in her hands."

"Pika."

Sara had Red stripped naked and she was already giving him head.

"Betcha it'll be 30 seconds." said Misty.

"Before Sara gets a mouth full of cum," Reina said and as predicted Sara got a mouth full of cum.

"Yummy," She said.

"How do I taste?" Red asked.

A note.

"I knew you thought so highly of me but I never knew it was this high," Red smiled.

*BURP*

"Nice belch," Red said praising Sara.

"Excuse me!" said Sara blushing.

"You're excused," Red laughed.

"Thanks." said Sara getting on top of him.

Red began licking Sara's pussy to get her nice and wet.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH!"

Red continued licking Sara's pussy and his tongue was inside her folds as he was sucking on her pussy juices.

"3 2 1." Misty said after an hour.

Right on cue Sara squirted right into Red's Mouth.

"Dang Sara you taste so good," Red said.

"Pika."

Sara blushed at the compliment.

Red then placed Sara on all fours and guided his cock into her Pussy till he was balls deep in her.

"Don't hold anything back," Sara whispered as she felt the rushes cause her face to glow red.

"I won't." Red drove harder so that she could feel his love burn deep into her.

"AHHHHH, HYAAAAH, OOOOOH, HYAAAAAAAH!" Sara immediately tapped out as soon as Red filled her up with everything he had.

"You were great Sara," Red panted laying back.

"You always say that," she gasped.

"Only because it's true," he replied.

"My turn!" said Rose.

Red led out a massive roar. "COME HERE!"

After Red drank a 5-Hour Energy shot, Rose hopped on Red and began to ride him Cowgirl style. "Ohhhh, ahhhhh, Ohhhhhhhh, hyaaaaah, hyaaaaaaaaah…" Rose was being fucked silly for a few minutes as the others began to masturbate through their half-lidded eyes. "OHHHHHHH!" and soon she tapped out.

"Pika," as if to say, "That's two."

"Oh Red You filled me up with so much of your hot thick cum," Rose purred.

"Thanks." said Red.

"Oh Red," Rita purred laying back with her legs open.

"Coming," Red said going to her. "Here comes…"

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhh! Ohhhhh! Hyaaaah! Harder! Harder! Oh, oh, ohhhhh, hyaaaah, ahhhhn, ohhhhh!" Rita was easily overcome by Red's increasing virility. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And she was the next to have her waves die down. "Yes…oh fuck yes…" Rita sighed happily as she felt her womb being stuffed with Red's baby making cum.

"God it feels like you're getting tighter each time we make love," Red said to Rita.

"Well I do work out," Rita said.

"In more ways than one," Reina giggled.

Rita blushed. "Okay, who's next?" Red asked. Reina went over to him.

Red got behind Reina in a spooning position. He drove he dick really deep into her, grabbing her hips for ultimate results and thrusting very rapidly so that the gushing could be felt by the two of them.

"Ahhhh, ahhhh, ohhhh, Oooooh, yes, yes, yeeeeeeees! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Within 20 minutes of spooning, Reina's cup ran over and she came, along with Red. "You and I make great music and great love together," Reina said nuzzling Red gently.

"Thanks," Red said.

"You're welcome," Reina said, "But check Misty out."

"Over here," cooed Misty.

"All right," Red said. "On your hands and knees and bend over."

"OH!" A hard slap on her sweaty ass before Red delivered the big, fat D.

"RRAAAAAAHHH!" Red proceeded to fuck Misty's brains out, fired up beyond recognition that it might as well have been rape if they weren't willing. But Misty was, and she wanted to get shagged like a rich bitch feeling like a witch.

:"OHHHHHH! AHHHH! NYAAN! AHHHH! AHHHHH! HYAAAAAH!" And in 15 minutes, Misty's urges for getting hurt plenty were satisfied. "Wow!" panted Misty.

Red had fallen fast asleep from all the love making he did with his Wives and his cock was still buried deep in Misty's pussy. The Pikachus shrugged and played cards. They continued playing cards before falling sleep as their trainers cuddled around Red for a goodnight's sleep.


	5. Azalea Town

**Azalea Town**

After Red had his gym battle with Falkner, Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara, Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen had their battles the day after and they did well in their matches. The group were currently sailing in the Red Pearl to Azalea Town in Sky Mode at a steady pace as they were discussing what they were gonna do next. They made a few stops along the way such as letting Red's Charizard Stay in the Chariciffic Valley to train and grow stronger and Red had somehow managed to capture a Cyndaquil on the way.

"So far we've made some progress in the Johto league so far," Karen said to Maria, Sasha, and Yukie who were currently naked in the pool room tending to their Pokémon.

"You bet," said Maria.

"I feel like I'm ready to do anything," Sasha said.

"Totally," said Yukie.

"I have an idea," Maria said.

The girls looked at her.

"I was thinking we could go topless for a while as we bask in the sun and tend to our Pokémon before we go naked," Maria said.

"Sounds like a plan," said Karen.

"Let's go for it," Yukie said.

"You bet!" cried Sasha.

"So what bottoms are we gonna wear?" Karen asked.

"We could go with the Satine Bottoms," Yukie suggested.

"Sounds good," said Sasha. So the quintet went to go do just that.

-000-

In Red's cabin he was waking up from his sleep. "Pika." As if to say, "Get up."

"I'm waking up Pikachu," Red groaned softly.

"Oh I think I know a way to wake you up faster." purred Misty.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Don't we always?" Rita asked.

"Sure," Red said.

"Shall we try trick 32?" asked Reina.

"Let's," Sara said.

"By all means," Rose said.

Reina brought out the cat of nine tails and gave Red a nice lashing. "Hyaaaaaah!" Red cried, orgasming into a heap before the girls pounced on Red, fellating him as his breathing became hitched and he gasped for air. Reina tossed aside the cat and groped Red with the others. Sara went to Red's massive cock and felt a splash of white on his face.

"Haaaah…haaahhh…not fair," Sara pouted before blowing his brains out, receiving another big shot that she swallowed enthusiastically.

"Someone's been filling himself up with what we like," Misty growled, nibbling Red's ear before she slobbered all over the left side of his face, her eyes rolling as she sighed like a baby.

"I think…we are…" Rita knew it. The girls unloaded their all on Red and each other, a sticky mess of their cum staining their skin so much that it glistened against the light.

"That was great morning sex," Rose sighed as Red's cum was leaking out of her pussy.

"Amen to that," panted Misty.

"I love the feeling of Red's thick white babymaking cum leaking out of my love hole," Reina said as her pussy was leaking with Red's cum and her own juices.

"Me too." sighed Sara.

"Same here," Rita purred gently.

-000-

Maria, Sasha, Yukie, and Karen had all decided to tend to their Pokémon in nothing but thong bikini bottoms.

"This is the life," Karen sighed relaxing.

"You said it Karen," Yukie said getting a tan.

"I agree," said Maria.

"What a life," Sasha said.

"I say we find our man," said Maria.

"And get him to fuck us till our crotches are so sore we can't move for days," Yukie added.

"Oooooh, I'm for that," Sasha said.

"Let's get him," Karen said.

"Yeah," cried the others. So they went to find Naruto to have some fun.

-000-

"I am so amped up to get my next badge!" said Red.

Pika!"

"And so are we," Rita cheered.

"I can't wait," Rose said.

"Neither can I," Reina said

-000-

Naruto was in his cabin going over his notes.

"Come in," he said as he heard a knock on the door.

Naruto saw his wives wearing nothing but bikini bottoms and they were very wet and very horny.

"I'm guessing you want to bed me right now," He siad.

"That's right," Maria said, "We're dripping wet and horny."

"In a big way," Karen said tackling him.

"Big being an understatement," Yukie added.

"Pika."

"Let's ride him already," Sasha said being the wettest and horniest.

Naruto gulped as they tackled him.

"Ohhhh Naruto!" they all cried as Naruto quickly took off their clothing and one-by-one, fucked their brains out.

"Harder, you bitch! Fuck! I want it! I want all of you! Hyaaaaah!" Sasha roared, getting impaled by the spear of manliness that was Naruto's manhood: sharp as a razor but as soft as a baby's ass. "Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Fuck! Ooooooohhhhhhhaaaah!"  
With a grunt, Sasha collapsed, but not before pushing Maria into Naruto, unknowingly getting penetrated from behind in the process. "Ride me, cowboy," she moaned, biting a finger through her naughty face and pursed lips.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and quickly moved his dick up and down, building momentum so that Maria could feel his desires to make her complete. "Better?" he snarled.

"Much better, Ahhhhhhh!" Suddenly, Maria and Naruto came at once. Naruto's movement accelerated as he fingered her clit so that it began to swell instantly. "No, not there, that is…that's….hyaaaaah!" Naruto sent a shot of love into Maria, filling her cup, causing her to scream in delight before collapsing.

"My turn," Yukie said, electing to lay on top of Naruto. With this placement, Naruto's insemination was going to be a breeze. He slid his cock deep into her, and it was stiffer than a rock. The two of them shared a long kiss as the other girls masturbated and fondled their breasts in return, watching lustily with smiles on their faces. Karen was biting her lip because she was the last to get fucked, and she was looking forward to it. 10 minute later, Yukie was finished and Karen was next to pleasure Naruto.

"I'm not like the others," Karen whispered, caressing Naruto's hair before wrapping his arms and legs around his man. "I want you to…" But before she could finish, she was lost in Naruto's kiss as she felt rushes of Naruto's semen fill her and wash her with glee. Her embrace was tight, and she didn't want to let go. Naruto moved his hands up and down Karen's back and buttocks, giving them a nice squeeze and slap before he finished her off with another shot of love, causing Karen to black out. Karen was still embracing Naruto, but she was joined by the others, who were all in a group embrace, all cumming at once.

"Paradise," sighed Yukie.

"You said it," Karen panted.

"Amen," Panted Maria.

"Let's do that again," Sasha said, "later that is."

"Good call," Sighed Naruto.

-000-

In June's room, June herself was looking in a mirror after taking care of her kids.

"Here I am a mother and I'm still so cute!" she said.

June then looked in her closet for something that would make her look even cuter.

She then picked out a thong and held it aganist her crotch.

"This should do the trick," June said to herself.

June then got dressed in the thong and went out to watch the babies she had with Drake.

-000-

Meanwhile Drake himself was snoozing in bed enjoying the peace and quiet.

Drake then woke up to Lucy sucking his cock.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Like the wake up call?" Lucy asked.

"Very much," Drake said.

"Pika," his Pikachu said as if to say, "Yes, very much."

"Perhaps you should loose some of those clothes."

"Like this?" Lucy asked before stripping.

"Like that," Drake said as Lucy was now in a white Porcelain Strapless Bra and matching thong.

Lucy continued sucking and giving Drake head till he came on her face and in her mouth.

"You know I prefer having your cum in me not on me," Lucy said.

"Sorry," Drake replied, "Couldn't help it."

"Why don't we finish this up properly," Lucy suggested with a sultry tone as she stripped naked.

"By all means," said Drake.

Drake slid on top of Lucy, allowing his dick to slide into her. Grabbing her ass, Drake's hips moved up and down, pumping as the two of them kissed. "Mmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm…" Lucy mumbled as she felt the force of her lover rip her resolved apart. Drake accelerated her pace as the two of them rode on each other, with Drake grunting while Lucy moaned and orgasm. Finally, it hit a breaking point as the two of them came at once.

"That was great," Drake said, "And I'm still hard as a rock."

"On top?" Lucy asked.

"You got it," Drake said.

Lucy then went on top. She bounced up and down as Drake continue to pump. A little slap on the ass forced her to slow down a little and after a while, they were grinding at a pace they were comfortable with. "Mmmmm, mmmmm, ohhhhh, ahhhh…" The sweat made their bodies shiny like the ocean. It didn't take long for the two of them to release at once, Lucy falling on top of Drake, who was still grabbing her buttocks.

"Pika," as if to say, "Overdone."

"I think I may have over done it," Drake said as Lucy was out cold, "I pounded her pussy so hard that she's gonna be sore for at least a week in the crotch. I better go find Erza."

"Pika," as if to say, "Go."

Drake went to go find Erza with Pikachu following behind.

-000-

Helen and Marble were in their own room feeding their babies and discussing about their husband.

"This is paradise," sighed Marble.

"You said it," Sighed Helen.

"Let's go find Drake and Erza," Marble suggested.

"Good call," said Helen.

Right on cue they went to Erza's room and found Drake outside the door.

"Helen, Marble what are you doing here?" Drake asked.

"What do you think?" asked both girls stripping.

"Good point," Drake said, "I already screwed Lucy's brains out."

"Let's go grab Erza and have her join us," Marble said, "Then you can screw all of us till we're sore in the crotch."

"Someone call?" asked Erza at the door.

"We did," Marble said.

"I smell sex party," purred Erza before stripping.

"Let's go," Drake said as the girls proceeded to form a sandwich, pleasuring every part of his body. "Oooooh…" After the foreplay, the girls proceeded to take turns getting fucked by Drake. "Who's first?"

"Me!" Erza said.

"Okay, bend over…there we go."

"AHHHHHH! Not so hard." She was on all fours.

"Sorry. I tend to be over-excited when it comes to these things."

"Jeez, you always are." After feeling it from behind, Drake was on top of Erza and as she lifted her legs, he went in deeper as the two of them shared a long, deep kiss, pumping his all. "Mmmmmm…" She noticed a trail of her juices flow out profusely, causing her to faint.

"My turn," Marble said, pulling Drake over so that they were consummating almost immediately. Drake decided to go missionary on her as well because it was the most effective position. "Ohhhhh, haaaah, hyaaaaah…"

He lifted her chin. "That cute face of yours…should not be wasted." They locked lips, and on cure, Marble lifted her legs so that he could penetrate into her some more.

"HYAAAAAAAAAH!" Marble cried, feeling a shot of love go into her.

"Okay, I'm next-ah!" No sooner had Helen said that when Drake grabbed her from behind and thrust himself into her, going quick and hard. "I feel…like I'm flying…" Helen's eyes were spiraling out as she felt the rush of his all go into her. Getting some sense back as the two of them came, she embraced Drake and allowed him to come into her again as they locked lips, a trail of saliva separating them as they finished.

"I needed that," panted Erza.

"We all did," Helen said.

"Same here," Marble added.

"Want to go for another round ladies?" Drake asked, "I'm still hard as a rock."

"I'm on top!" said Erza.

"Then climb on," Drake said.

"Pika," as if to say, "Oh no."  
Helen, Marble and Erza took turns blowing Drake, rubbing his dick in anticipation of an eruption. It exploded in their faces, leaving them sticky and pouting. Seeing that they were disappointed, Drake took an energy drink, juiced the whole thing down and proceeded to fuck their brains out one by one. "OHHHHHHHHH!" they all said, falling into Drake's still-erupting dick, their cum already staining the floor.

"Pika," as if to say, "Oh yes."

"Once again that was great," Erza panted as she and Drake were still breathing. Helen and Marble were out cold after all the passion.

"Let's go get June and have some fun with her," Drake said to Erza.

"Pika."

Meanwhile June was in the spa getting her muscles massaged when Drake and Erza came in.

"Hello June," Drake said. "Need some help?"

"Machoke?"

"Take five Machoke," Drake siad, "I got this one."

"Machoke," as if to say, "All yours."

Machoke left allowing Drake to give June a massage.

"Thank you," said Drake before rubbing June.

"I needed this," June sighed.

"I can tell," Drake said.

"Can I help?" Erza asked.

"Do her back," said Drake.

"Very well," Erza said doing June's back and rubbing it gently.

"OHHHHHH!"

Erza continued rubbing till she got to June's lower back and saw the Pink satine thong she wore.

"Let's take this off shall we?" she asked.

"Yep but let Drake do it," June said, "I want him to rub my back now. You can rub my feet."

"Alright," said Erza.

So Erza and Drake switched places and Drake gently removed June's thong before continuing where Erza left off.

"OHHHH!"

Drake continued rubbing June before he started working on her ass and pussy.

June started panting. Finally, she decided to take off her underwear to allow Drake to stick his manhood in and pump his all. "Mmmm, not so hard," she groaned.

"wwwwwww…" Drake grinned.

"Why are you laughing like an otaku all of a sudden?"

"Because," Drake said, putting on thick-rimmed glasses, slapping her ass, "in my 100th life…" Another slap. "I was one."

"HYAAAAAAH!" June had no choice but to revel in her willingness to get ravaged by Drake's still-menacing dick. It ripped through her resolve, causing their two of them to come at once through their locked lips and June's teary eyes.

"How was that June?" Drake asked.

"Zzzzzzz!"

"I think you put her to sleep Drake," Erza said as Drake pulled his cum covered cock slowly out of June.

"Pika," as if to say, "Good night."

"At least she'll be rested till we get to Azalea Town," Drake said.

-OOO-

As the ship sailed Closer to Azalea Town they didn't know that they would be in for a battle with more of Team Rocket's Thugs.

"All right! Time to get my next badge!" said Red.

"You still need to deliver that GS Ball to Kurt!" Misty reminded him.

"That's gonna have to wait," Reina said, "I checked the maps and Azalea Town is currently in a drought right now and the Gym's closed till it passes."

"Well there's nothing to do but find this Kurt." Said Naruto.

"And try to reverse this drought if we can," Rita said.

Naruto called for his best flyers.

Right on cue they appeared.

"We're looking for this guy," said Naruto showing them Kurt's picture. Find him!"

The birds flew off to do just that.

"My husband is so clever!" Karen squealed.

"In the meantime let's go check out the slowpoke well," Reina said, "There might be something that can help us."

Naruto called for his slowpoke.

"Slowpoke."

"You have a Slowpoke and you didn't evolve it yet?" Reina asked. "I evolved mine when it was ready to evolve."

"I keep Pokémon that haven't evolved yet so they can talk to their own kind if I need to." Said Naruto.

"Good point," Rita said.

"So what now?" Rose asked.

"We track." Said Naruto. So they did just that.

"Pika Pika."

"Volteer thinks he's found something," Rita said.

Naruto raced over there.

He, Red, Drake and the girls found the entrance to the Slowpoke Well.

"Snoozy see what you can find out." Naruto told his Slowpoke.

Snoozy nodded and entered the well slowly to see what he could find.

Naruto waited.

Snoozy then returned slowly but with bad news.

"Snoozy says that there are thugs of Team Rocket in there and they're cutting off the Slowpoke Tails," Reina said translating what Snoozy said, "Of course that's what I was able to make out based on what he saw. The other Slowpoke that are hidden in the well have gone into hiding and haven't called the rain in days. That's why there's been such a drought."

"Those jerks again?" Naruto growled pulling out his sword.

"Let's get them," Rita said, "Although this sunny weather could help out my Grass and Fire Pokémon."

"Bring them out," said Naruto.

"Very well," Rita said, "Vileplume, Gloom, Victreebel I choose you."

The Pokémon in question appeared on the spot.

"Alright," said Naruto, "Let's make this showy."

So the team went in and did battle with the Team Rocket Grunts till they found themselves facing, Proton, the Admin in charge.

"Well well if isn't the meddlers. I'll have you know that I'm Proton and I'm often labeled as the cruelest and scariest guy in Team Rocket," Proton stated, "I strongly suggest that you don't interfere with our business or you'll suffer defeat from me."

Naruto kicked him from behind.

"Ow! You'll pay for that," Proton said, "Koffing go!"

On cue the Poison Type Pokémon was sent out to battle and just seeing how Koffing weren't trained to its full strength yet made Erza smirk.

"If you don't mind Naruto I'll take this one," Erza said, "Go Espeon."

"ESP!"

"Koffing use Toxic," Proton ordered.

"KOFFING!"

"Espeon dodge and use Psybeam," Erza said.

"ESP!"  
Espeon dodged the attack and countered with Psybeam.

Naruto started fighting the grunts.

"Koffing Return," Proton snapped, "Zubat go."

"Zubat!"

"Zubat Wing Attack," Proton called.

"ZUBAT!"

Zubat attempted a Wing Attack but Erza had Espeon dodge and counter with Confusion.

"Zu?"

"Finish this with Tackle." Erza said.

"ESP!"

Espeon tackled Zubat knocking it out and ending the battle.

"Tie to end this!" said Naruto charging.

Naruto kicked Proton and the thugs out of the well.

"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"And that's that," Rose said.

Naruto nodded while putting away his sword.

The Slowpoke then came out of hiding from the well and began to call the rain.

"Now let's find Kurt." Said Naruto.

"My guess is that he's at his house," Erza said.

"Then let's go," Sara said.

-000-

At the Pokémon Center.

"At least we know where Kurt is," Rita said, "It turns out he was at the Slowpoke well. He was going to take on Team Rocket but he injured his back. He's grateful that we defeated them in his place."

"Let's just give him the GS Ball and make camp until the Gym Reopens," said Naruto.

So the team went to Kurt's house and knocked on the door. Erza Drake and Lucy had suggested to the others that they do the talking since they know the area and had helped Kurt out in the past

"Kurt are you there?" Erza asked.

"Coming," Kurt's voice called as the door opened.

The gang went in.

"Kurt?" Lucy asked, "We have something for you. It's a Pokeball that we need you to examine."

"Professor Samuel Oak of Pallet Town told us to give it you you," Drake added.

"Oh?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Red said, "he's having trouble figuring it out what it does and since you're the Pokeball expert he figures this is your department."

"Well let's see," Kurt said.

So Red handed the GS ball to Kurt.

"It's amazing! It's spectacular! It's impressive!" he said.

"So what does it do?" Lucy wondered.

"I don't know yet," he said making them fall over.

"Okay well we'll just go to the Pokémon Center," Brock said.

"I best get back to work," Kurt said

-000-

At the Pokemon Center the heroes were resting up for tomorrow.

"What does Kurt do?" Red asked.

"He makes Poke Balls out of Apricorns," Erza explained.

"Really?" Red asked.

"That's right," Erza said, "Different Apricorns can be used to make different Pokeballs."

"How does that work?" Misty asked.

"Blue Apricorns make Lure Balls," Erza said, "Good for catching Water Pokémon."

"I want some of those!" Misty cried.

"Easy Misty, we can ask tomorrow," Drake said.

"Pika."

-000-

Later that night Drake decided to go see Nurse Joy.

"I was wondering when you would come to town," said Joy.

"Well I'm here now," Drake said.

"So I see. What a day. My feet are killing me." Joy said taking off her shoes.

"Let me fix that," Drake said rubbing Joy's soft feet.

Joy sighed in bliss.

Drake continued rubbing Joy's feet till he was finished.

"I needed that," Sighed Joy.

"Yep and I could use some rest," Drake said.

"By all means," said Joy taking him to her bed.

Drake saw that the bed was located in what looked more like a love nest than a back room.

Joy then turned on some music. A U2 music turned on as Joy took off her clothes and gave Drake a lap dance.

"_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I'll wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore_

_You gave it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_She's got me with_

_Nothing to win and_

_Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give yourself away_

_And you give_

_And you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Ooooooooo_

_Ooooooooo_

_Ooooooooo_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you…"_

"Wow!" said Drake, midway through the song

"Like it?" Joy asked.

"Yep," said Drake.

"Then you'll love this," Joy said. She lay on the bed, biting her finger. Drake proceeded to lay on top of her and the two of them hugged and kissed, his manhood already inside her as the song hit its crescendo.

"I love you, Joy," Drake said as they continued to kiss and consummate.

"I love you too," Joy said through her teary as they came at once. Drake and Joy then fell asleep in the love nest that night.

-000-

"What a day." Said Rita taking off her shoes in Red's room.

"You said it," Reina said removing her jacket. She and Rita had Red to themselves for the evening.

"Wonder what this gym would be like?" Rita wondered taking off her dress.

"Since when did you decide to wear a dress sis?" Reina teased.

"Forgot to do laundry," said Rita taking off her bra.

"Then let's go do it," Reina said removing her brat till she and Rita were both topless with just a Skirt and Shorts respectively while going to the laundry room.

"Here we are," Rita said as they put their clothes in the washing machines according to colors but didn't start the machine yet.

"Pika?"

"I nearly forgot to put my shorts in there," Rita said undoing her shorts letting them fall and to Reina's surprise Rita was wearing a red depend silhouette brief and it was soaked.

"Sis why are you in a red depend silhouette brief?" Reina asked.

"The restrooms were closed due to the drought and I had to go to the bathroom so I slipped on a depend and peed in it," Rita explained.

"Don't feel too bad Sis," Reina said dropping her skirt revealing her soaking wet blue depend silhouette brief "I did the same thing. Now lets get our laundry done."

"Yeah I feel like a baby." Said Rita.

"Actually I think you look good in it," Reina said hugging Rita from behind.

Rita blushed.

Reina then ran her hands over Rita's breasts.

"Kinky are we?" she asked.

"You know it," Reina said running a hand down Rita's body before stripping her twin naked and fingering her crotch.

"Oh yeah!" she moaned.

Reina continued fingering Rita's crotch till she came in her hand.

"That felt so nice," Rita panted leaning against her twin.

Reina smiled while licking her hand clean.

"Now it's your turn," Rita said as she began rubbing Reina's breasts with her hands.

"Oh yeah!" Reina moaned.

Rita continued rubbing till she got her hand in Reina's depend and began fingering her Crotch.

"OH! You're driving me crazy!" Reina moaned.

Rita stripped her twin naked and turned up the passion on her till she came in her hand just as the washing machines were done.

"Oh that felt so good," Reina panted after cumming in her twin sister's hand.

Rita licked her hand clean.

"You didn't come as much," Rita said, "Probably because we've gotten so used to Red's cock deep inside our pussies."

"We should shower together more," Reina suggested.

"Let's put the laundry in the dryer and then hit the shower," Rita suggested putting on a bathrobe.

"Pika."

The girls put their laundry in the dryer before going to the showers to bathe and make out.

"Don't scrub me too hard, Reina," Rita said as Reina proceeded to scrub her.

"Why not?" Reina asked as Rita scrubbed her.

"Because…if you do it too hard…I will…I will…! HYAAAAAH!"

"Oh." Rita came. "Well, in that case…" They symmetrically docked, Rita against the wall. "We should purify ourselves of any…resolve."

"OHHHH! OHHHHH! HYAAAAAH!" Rita cried as the two of them came at once from all the scrubbing and splashing. "Wow," she panted.

"You're telling me," Reina panted.

"Pika," as if to say, "Oh my."

Reina and Rita got out of the shower and dried off before putting on bathrobes and getting their laundry. They then returned to Red's room and cuddled up to him to sleep for the night before giving him a wake-up call tomorrow.

-OOO-

Next morning the rain was still falling on Azalea Town.

"Man what a night," yawned Red waking up.

He noticed the rain falling and that it would continue to fall all day so it would be best to stay inside.

"Aw man!"

He then fell back into bed and felt warmth.

"Morning," purred Rita.

"Morning," Red said not surprised.

"Shall we?" asked Rita.

"Let's." said Reina.

Reina and Rita began stroking Red.

"Oh man," he moaned.

Reina and Rita continued stroking till he was nice and hard.

"OHHHHHHHH!"

Reina then began sucking on Red's cock while Rita rubbed her massive E cup breasts against it giving him a tit fuck.

"3 2 1." the Pikachus thought an hour later.

Red's cock erupted with cum that splattered all over Reina and Rita's face and breasts. Both girls started licking themselves clean.

"Your cum tastes so good," Rita said.

"As always," Reina said.

"Let's let Red lick our pussies," Rita said moving her pussy over Red's face.

"You asked for it." said Red as he started licking.

"Oh Red," Rita moaned as her pussy was getting wet and moist from Red's licking.

Red licked deeper.

Rita moaned louder till she came right into Red's mouth and he licked it all up.

"I love your taste," he said.

"Thank you," Rita smiled moving aside to let Reina stick her pussy on Red's face.

Red started licking her.

"Deeper," Reina moaned as her pussy was getting wet.

Red did just that.

Reina hit her brink and came right into Red's mouth.

"God you taste so good Reina," Red said.

"Don't I always?" asked Reina.

"Hell yeah," Red said.

"Let's fuck," Reina said getting Red's cock in her pussy and riding him.

'This early in the morning?' Red thought as Reina bounced happily? "I haven't eaten breakfast yet.' Angry that Reina was giving him this wake-up call, Red decided to tear her apart by driving his dick into her.

"HYAAAAAAH!" Reina squealed as the two of them released. Red jiggled her ass, squeezing it and jiggling it some more, his fingers saving the softness. "Haaah…haaaaah…haaaah…Wow!" panted Reina.

"Thank you very much," Red said, "Rita want a ride?"

"You bet!" said Rita.

Rita hopped on Red's cock reverse Cowgirl style.

"Ahhhhh, haaaaah, haaaaah…" Rita cried, Red guiding her as the two of them carried on. "Harder, harder, harder…"

"She seems to be up for it," Red thought, upping the ante.

"OHHHHHHHHH!" Rita came and fell on top of Red, who was fingering her pussy and stimulating her clit.

"Okay, maybe not," he thought, fondling her breasts as well idly.

"I never get tired of doing that!" Rita panted.

"Neither do I," Red said laying back on the bed with Reina next to him.

"Pika."

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping," Rita said quietly as she and Reina cuddled up to Red.

"You bet." said Reina.

Reina then rested Red's head on her massive breasts and he began sucking on the nipple in his sleep.

-000-

In Misty's room the Water Girl was snoozing wonderfully. "ZZZZZZZ!" She then felt her crotch being fingered and getting wet. "MMM! Wha?" Misty then noticed that Rose and Sara were fingering her crotch and pussy and that it was wet.

"Morning, Misty." they said.

"What are you doing?" Misty groggily asked.

"Oh just having some time with you." said Rose before taking some of her breast milk.

Misty purred as Rose suckled on her right breast while Sara did the same for her left breast as they both continued fingering her pussy.

"OH! YOU 2 ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she moaned.

Rose and Sara continued suckling and fingering Misty till they made her cum like a river.

"Oh my god! That felt so good!" Misty moaned after squirting.

"So is your taste." said Rose licking herself clean.

"Though we might want to do some laundry today," Sara said, "We kinda made a mess."

"That I agree on," Misty said, "My clothes are getting sweaty."

So the girls took the sheets from the bed and folded them up along with the clothes they had on and the ones they wore lately. They then went to the laundry room where they put all the clothes they had to wash.

"I just realized something if we're going to wash everything what are we gonna wear in the meantime?" Misty asked.

"Rose and I have a plan for that," Sara said, "Don't worry."

"Trust us," Rose said as they stripped naked before putting the laundry in the machines. Rose then went into her bag and got out a black depend silhouette brief for women while Sara pulled out a pink one from hers.

"What's with the depends?" Misty asked.

"We had to wear these due to the drought yesterday," Rose said.

Rose and Sara took Misty to the showers so they could have some fun together.

"Now let's wash up." said Rose washing Misty's hair.

"We stink," Sara said working on Misty's ass.

"Big time." said Rose washing Misty's legs.

"That feels so good," Misty said as she opened her legs, "Let me return the favor."

"Ok," they said.

Misty took a bar of soap, lathered it up and soaped both Sara and Rose, draggling the shower nozzle to both of them to clean them up. "That tickles!" Sara said, giggling.

"I can't stop laughing," Rose laughed.

"This is your little punishment for being too hyper this morning," Misty said, lathering them some more while continuing to spray them. As she put the nozzle back in their place, Sara and Rose formed a girl sandwich on Misty and they consummated in the bath for a few minutes, cumming all at once.

"Man that was some shower." panted Rose.

"We're even wetter than before," Sara panted.

"How very true!" panted Misty.

"I'm so horny I wanna screw your brains out," Rose said to Sara and Misty.

Misty beckoned her over.

"Got anything in mind Misty?" Rose asked seductively.

"I do." said Misty before making Rose's Lady parts connect with hers before moving them together.

"Oh that feels so good," Rose purred.

Misty moved harder.

Rose hit her climax and came.

Misty hit her peak as well.

"My god that was amazing," Rose panted as she was dripping wet.

"You're telling me." panted Misty.

"Aw I want some," Sara whined as she had to finger herself.

Misty went over to her.

Sara rubbed her lady parts against Misty's as they both began experiencing pleasure.

'3 2 1.' thought Rose an hour later.

Misty and Sara came on the spot together.

"Wow!" panted Sara.

"Wow is right," Rose said, "We had a lot of fun with Misty so far."

"You're telling me." panted Sara.

Misty, Rose and Sara went to get the laundry

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The trio rushed to go feed their babies.

"There there." cooed Misty feeding her twins.

Rose and Sara were already feeding their twins as their babies were suckling on their breasts till they were full.

*BURP*

The babies then fell asleep after sucking their fill of breast milk and they wet their diapers in their sleep.

"We better change them," Misty said.

"Yep," Rose said as they began to change the babies.

"Has anyone been keeping track on how old they are?" asked Sara working on hers.

"At least nine months or so." Misty said.

"3 more months and we should put their first birthday party together." said Rose.

"Ash will be so proud," Sara said.

"Pika!"

-000-

Meanwhile Erza and Lucy were already about to tend to their babies before they started to cry. "Here you go," said Lucy working on hers.

As soon as Lucy removed the diapers of her babies they peed all over her and giggled.

"OH WOE IS ME!"

"Whiner," Erza muttered quietly before her babies peed all over her and it was a lot more than Lucy's babies had.

"OH WOE IS ME!"

"Now whose the whiner?" Lucy mocked as Erza was all wet from being peed on by her own children.

Erza started planning payback.

Soon the babies were changed and put down for their naps while Erza and Lucy went to go shower and do laundry.

"Next time I'll bring a slicker." said Lucy.

"Same here," Erza said, "I haven't been this soaked in a long time."

"I hope this can wash off!" said Lucy.

Erza said nothing and began scrubbing.

"Could you wash my back?" asked Lucy.

"Sure," Erza said doing just that.

"Mmmmm…"

"I'll just lay it here so that the shower head sprays both of us," Lucy whispered. "I wanna make it rain."

"Mmmmm…" And their legs and arms were locked as the two of them hugged and kissed, a massive release clouding the water as the tears came out of their eyes after 20 minutes of making love in the bath.

"Best shower I ever had!" panted Lucy.

"You said it," Erza said.

"Pika."

"Back to the bed," Lucy said.

"Good call." said Erza. Lucy and Erza returned to the bed to rest up for tomorrow.

-000-

Next day the sun was up and the group found themselves wide awake and ready to go to the Gym.

"I'M FIRED UP!" yelled Red.

"I'm ready to kick ass," Rita said.

"Hold it," Misty said, "In case you forgot Red you don't have Charizard anymore. This is going to be a tough match so you had best plan your moves carefully. In your previous battles you could call on Charizard to help you when you needed him the most."

"I need a Fire Pokémon." said Red.

"You have Cyndaquill did you forget that?" Reina said.

Red slapped his forehead.

"Don't worry about it," Brock said, "At least you have a plan and you did transfer Ponyta here as back up."

The group then headed to the gym and when they got inside they felt like they were in a forest.

"Wow!" said Brock.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Maria asked.

"This may look like a forest but this is actually the Azalea Town Gym," Erza said, "The Gym Leader uses Bug Type Pokémon."

"GYM LEADER!" called Red. "I AM RED KETCHUM FROM THE TOWN OF PALETT! AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

"That's good to hear. I'm Bugsy and I'm the leader of the Azalea Town Gym," Bugsy said

"Pika."

Soon after introductions were made the combatants were at the Battlefield.

Drake got a camera.

"This will be an official three on three Gym Battle," The Ref said, "The Battle will end when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. The Gym Leader is forbidden to switch Pokémon between Rounds but the Challenger is free to do so at any time."

Bugsy tossed his first choice.

"A Spinarak," Rita said.

Red took out his Pokédex.

"Spinarak, the String Spit Pokémon. Spinarak can climb any surface easily, and shoot a strong web from both the front and back of its body. Its prey is caught and held tight in its web." The Pokédex said.

Red got out his first choice.

"Cyndaquil I choose you," Red said.

"QUIL!"

"Let's hope Cyndaquill didn't fall asleep on the job," Rita said.

"Attack 37!" said Red.

Cyndaquil used a Flame Charge on the Spinarak.

"Quill!"

"Cyndaquil use Flamethrower," Red said.

"QUILL!"

Cyndaquil used a Flamethrower attack which Spinarak dodged but it couldn't dodge the second one which knocked it out.

"Spinarak is Unable to battle Cyndaquil is the Winner," The Ref said.

"QUILL!"

"Very impressive," Bugsy said recalling Spinarak, "Your Cyndaquil is well trained. Now let's see if you can handle this. GO Metapod."

"POD!"

"Metapod?" Rita asked. "Wonder why Bugsy would use that?"

"Yeah. That one doesn't do much." said Misty.

"He wouldn't use it in a gym battle if it wasn't well trained," Brock stated.

"Aye." said Naruto.

"Metapod use Tackle attack," Bugsy said.

"POD!"

"Cyndaquil dodge it," Red said, "And counter with Flamethrower."

"QUILL!"

Cyndaquil dodged the attack and struck back with a Flamethrower attack doing damage to Metapod.

"POD!"

"Metapod dodge and use Tackle," Bugsy said.

"POD!"

Metapod dodged the next Flamethrower and tackled Cyndaquil.

"POD!"  
"Cyndaquil try another Flamethrower," Red said.

"QUILL!"

The flamethrower hit Metapod but Metapod fought back and tackled injuring it.

"Cyndaquil return," Red said recalling Cyndaquil.

"HA!" laughed Bugsy.

"It's not over yet Bugsy," Red said, "Growlithe I choose you."

"ARF!"

Growlithe barked happily before getting ready for battle.

"Begin," the Ref said.

"Growlithe use Quick Attack," Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe used said attack and did some damage to Metapod.

"Metapod dodge and use Tackle," Bugsy said.

"POD!"

Metapod dodged and used Tackle.

"Growlithe use Double Team," Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe used double team and made illusionary copies of itself.

"ARF!"

"Now use Flamethrower," Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe used Flamethrower and it hit the Metapod damaging it.

"Metapod use Tackle again," Bugsy said as Metapod tried to tackle Growlithe.

"Growlithe dodge and finish this with Fire Spin," Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe hit Metapod with a powerful Fire Spin knocking it out.

"Metapod is unable to battle Growlithe is the Winner," The ref said.

"ARF!"

"Good job Growlithe," Red said petting Growlithe gently.

"Arf."

"Metapod return," Bugsy said recalling Metapod, "I'm impressed. This is the first time that anybody's lasted against me in a very long time. Now it's time to face my strongest Pokemon. Meet the Bug Pokemon Warrior Scyther."

Naruto called out his own to see.

"He's not kidding," Drake said, "Bugsy has trained his Scyther very well."

"Which means the real battle starts now," Rita said, "But Red has Fire Pokémon and they have a natural edge against Bug Types."

"Pika."

"Growlithe use Agility." Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe used its agility.

"Scyther use your agility and use Double Team," Bugsy commanded as Scyther did just that.

"Arf?"

"Growlithe stay calm and use Flamethrower," Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe used Flamethrower on the copies and torched them before finding the real one.

"That's the real Scyther," Red said, "Use Flamethrower."

"Scyther Swords Dance," Bugsy as Scyther spun around and repelled the Flamethrower using Swords Dance.

"OY!" said Drake.

"But how?" Rita asked shocked that a bug Pokémon could overcome a disadvantage to Fire Type Moves.

"I know that Fire type moves are a Bug Pokémon's most obvious weakness," Bugsy said, "That's why Scyther and I trained to use Swords Dance to repel each of them."

"I see now. Scyther Spins around like a top so as to deflect the Fire Attacks," Brock said.

"Which means the Type Edge is moot unless Red can get past that," Misty said.

"PIka."

"Growlithe use Agility and then Jump," Red said.

"ARF!"

Growlithe used agility before jumping into the air.

"Now use Flamethrower." Red said.

"Scyther Dodge and use Swords Dance to repel it," Bugsy said as Scyther dodged and used Swords Dance to repel the attack.

"Growlithe use Fire Spin," Red said as the fire spin surrounded Scyther.

"ARF!"

Growlithe kept up the attack until Scyther was knocked out.

"Scyther is unable to battle Growlithe is the winner which means the victory goes to Red Ketchum of Pallet Town," The ref said.

"YAHOO!" cheered Red.

"Very impressive Red," Bugsy said recalling Scyther, "Nobody has ever managed to find a way to overcome the defense Scyther and I came up with against Fire Type Attacks until now. You're a skilled trainer and for that I award you the Hive Badge."

"Thanks," said Red.

Bugsy then handed Red the Hive badge.

"I JUST GOT A HIVE BADGE!" cheered Red.

"Pi-PIKACHU!" as if to say, "YEAAAAAH!"

-000-

"What a day Pikachu," Red said back at the Pokémon Center later that evening.

"Pika."

"I defeated Bugsy and I earned my second badge," Red said, "I bet my girls are so proud of me right now."

"Yoo-hoo!"

Red turned around. It was Reina calling. "Oh, there you are." Reina, Rita, Rose, Sara and Misty were clad in green, red, pink, yellow and orange striped lingerie and garterbelts that were revealing in nature. "Hi girls."

"Hi yourself." purred Rita.

"So what's the occasion?" Red asked.

"Pika?"  
"We want to celebrate your victory over Bugsy," Misty said moving close to Red.

"Indeed we do." said Reina.

"So let's get you into something more comfortable," Sara purred nuzzling Red gently and rubbing his crotch.

Rose turned on some music. Slowly, the girls stripped Red naked as they did a lap dance to another U2 song.

"_Every breaking wave on the shore_

_Tells the next one "there'll be one more"_

_Every gambler knows that to lose_

_Is what you're really there for_

_Summer I was fearless_

_Now I speak into an answerphone_

_Like every fallen leaf on the breeze_

_Winter wouldn't leave it alone, alone_

_If you go_

_If you go your way and I go mine_

_Are we so_

_Are we so helpless against the tide?_

_Baby, every dog on the street_

_Knows that we're in love with defeat_

_Are we ready to be swept off our feet_

_And stop chasing every breaking wave?_

_Every sailor knows that the sea_

_Is a friend made enemy_

_Every shipwrecked soul knows what it is_

_To live without intimacy_

_I thought I heard the captain's voice_

_But it's hard to listen while you preach_

_Like every broken wave on the shore_

_This is as far as I could reach_

_If you go_

_If you go your way and I go mine_

_Are we so_

_Are we so helpless against the tide?_

_Baby, every dog on the street_

_Knows that we're in love with defeat_

_Are we ready to be swept off our feet_

_And stop chasing every breaking wave?_

_The sea knows where all the rocks_

_Are drowning is an ocean_

_You know where my heart is_

_The same place that yours has been_

_We know that we fear the wind_

_And it's all we have before we begin_

_Before we begin_

_If you go_

_If you go your way and I go mine_

_Are we so_

_Are we so helpless against the tide?_

_Baby, every dog on the street_

_Knows that we're in love with defeat_

_Are we ready to be swept off our feet_

_And stop chasing every breaking wave?"_

"Wow girls," Red said as he laid back naked with his equally naked and curvaceous wives surrounding him. "That was great."

"That's only the opening act," Rose purred gently, "Here comes the main show."

The five girls gave Red a nice massage, rubbing his muscles and relaxing his mind. "Ahhhh, this is the life," he whispered. After sipping a glass of Pecha Berry Cider lingering on a table, he proceeded to take off his clothes and consummate every girl at once.

"Oh, no, not there, Ahhhhhh!" Rose cried! "HYAAAAH!"

Sara felt the rise from Red rip her resolve apart. "Harder, that's it, that's it, that's….that's….OHHHHHH!"

"Don't squeeze me too hard, Red, no, nooooo, OHHHHHH!" Misty exclaimed, gushing out her juices as he drove his shot into her womb.

"Red, I want this, I want this…I…I…I!" Red placed a finger to Reina's lips as the two of them kissed and he rammed himself into her against the bedroom wall, his fingers savoring her softness as he drooled all over her breasts like a dog.

Rita was the one that really felt the hot mess coming. "Ohhhh, ahhhhh, hyaaaaah, HYAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Red nibbled her neck and ears and flicked his tongue in a few places causing her to gush out. Soon enough, the whole bedroom was saturated with their love after one hour.

Red and his girls panted heavily as they were spent from all the lovemaking and his girls were sound asleep with him as they all had Red's hot wet baby juice deep inside their nice hot wet and tight pussies.


	6. Goldenrod City

**Goldenrod City**

While Red was enjoying his time with his wives Drake was spending time with his own wives in their room. So far the girls were already naked and fondling his cock as they massaged every part of his body till his 13 inch long thick cock was ready to ride.

"This is the life," Drake said relaxing.

"Pikachu."

While Drake was spending some quality time with his wives Karen decided to go to the slowpoke "Well to try to catch some Pokémon."

"Pika?"

"Come on Pikachu," Karen said, "I want to see if there are any Slow Poke I can catch as my own."

"Pika Pika."

Karen and Pikachu were enjoying the walk into slowpoke well and this time Karen was wearing something different than her usual Nurse Joy outfit. 'Wonder if Naruto would like seeing me in this,' she thought. This time Karen was wearing a school girl outfit complete with thigh high stockings and short skirt along with sneakers.

"Pika."

Soon Karen and her Pikachu had entered the well and were in the bottom looking for a Slowpoke. Karen had never been underground before so she was taking it very carefully.

"Pika."

Soon they found a Slowpoke and it was dozing off.

"I'll use this Quick Ball that Naruto Gave me to catch it," Karen said tossing a quick ball at the Slowpoke.

"Slow?" The Ball hit the Slowpoke and sucked inside quickly. The ball shook for a few seconds before it stopped showing Slowpoke was caught.

"YAY!" squealed Karen.

"Pika!"

Karen then picked up the Quick Ball and then bolted out of the cave. "Naruto's gonna be so proud!" Karen cheered.

"Pika," Karen's Pikachu said.

"But first I gotta go see Aunt Joy," Karen said.

"Pika."

Karen and Pikachu then walked to the Pokémon Center and since it was still evening they found Joy at the desk.

"Hello Nurse Joy," Karen said remembering to call her Aunt Joy Nurse Joy during hours, "Can you check out my Pokémon please?"

"Sure."

-000-

While Nurse Joy was checking out Karen's Pokémon Yukie was out as well wearing a simple T-Shirt, short shorts, and socks with her Pikachu as she was looking for a new Bug Pokémon or two to capture.

"Pika?"

"It's hard finding new Bug Pokémon out here," Yukie said.

"Pika."

Just then Yukie found what resembled a Pinecone only it was light gray and had eyes.

"It's a Pokémon," Yukie said, "But it doesn't look like a bug type."

"Pika."

"Oh well. I'll catch it anyway and see if Brock can tell me what it is," Yukie said.

"Pika."

So Yukie prepared to capture the Pokémon but first she had Butterfree put it to sleep with a Sleep Powder attack before using a net ball on it to capture it. They then waited. The Net Ball dinged showing the capture was complete.

"I guess that this was a Bug Pokémon," Yukie said.

"Pika."

"Let's get back to the Pokémon Center," Yukie said, "I'd like to get my Pokémon checked out."

A nod. So Yukie and Pikachu went to get back to the Pokémon Center right away.

Meanwhile Red was alone and decided to go take a shower. "Hope there's hot water," He said.

He then stripped down and found that the water was hot but not too hot.

So he started washing.

A little while Red found himself being joined by Misty in the shower.

"Taking a shower without me?" she asked.

"I didn't expect you'd join me," Red grinned.

Misty blushed.

Soon Red was already hard at work scrubbing Misty. "Don't scrub me too hard," Misty said.

"Oh, you know I won't do that," Red said. "I have learned to be very gentle when it comes to handling woman. I need to have a women's touch too, you know."

"Are you just saying that?" asked Misty, whose hair was being lathered up with the shampoo. "Ah, cherry blossom scented."

"Like it?"

"Yeah." A deep blush, and a sigh. Then she sang. "You light me up inside, like the fourth of July, whenever you're around, I always seem to smile…"

Red joined in, "And people ask me how, well, you're the reason why I'm…"

"…dancing in the mirror…"

"…singing in the shower," they both sang. "La La Di, La La Da, La La Da…" They got a good laugh as they continued to soak it all it while singing a little Becky G.

"Ready to try something new?" Misty asked seductively.

Red nodded.

Misty then guided Red's cock to her waiting Asshole.

Red started pumping.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Ohhhh! Not too hard!" Misty cried. But it was too late. Misty wanted it all, and she was getting it.

"You ask, and you shall receive. Unh!" A massive rush caused Misty to float on a cloud, figuratively.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" She felt a rush of his all goo into her and she fainted.

"Pika," Pikachu said, blushing.  
"How was that Misty?" Red asked.

"Amazing," Misty Panted.

"Let's rest up and head out to Goldenrod tomorrow," Red said.

Misty nodded.

"Oh looks like you're still hard," she said as she felt Red's cock still buried in her ass hole.

"Wanna go for round two?" Red replied.

Misty nodded.

"Here comes." This wasn't as powerful, but it still packed a punch as he worked on sowing the seed into her. Steady speed, steady as she went, awaiting the impending eruption of euphoria….

"OOOOOOHHHH, OHHHHH, HYAAAAAAAAH!" Misty cried, the tears falling out of her eyes as Red filled her cup with everything he had.

Misty was panting hard. "How was that?" Red asked

"Amazing! '

"Let's go to bed."

So Red and Misty dried off and went to go get some rest.

At the Pool, Jenny was taking some time off by relaxing.

"Feels so good to take a swim like this." she said to herself while swimming in her bikini.

Jenny didn't notice that Drake had arrived.

"Thought I might find you here," he said.

"Long time no see," Jenny said to her boyfriend. "How are you? And how is cousin Marble doing?"

A note.

"I see," Jenny said before getting an idea. "Wanna join me in the hot tub?"

Drake nodded.

The two then stripped naked and enjoyed themselves in the tub.

"Now this is what I needed," Drake said.

"How very true," purred Jenny.

Just then Jenny felt something poking her in the ass.

"Well hello there." she said.

"Wanna fuck?" Drake asked.

Jenny tackled him.

She then guided his manhood into her asshole.

"Oh, it's so hard, it's, its…" Jenny felt the hardness of Drake's boystick ravage her ever so subtly. Then he started to pump it up, causing Jenny to orgasm every second. "Ohhh, ohhhh, haaaah, hyaaaah, hyaaaaaaah!" Drake finished her off with a big rush that caused some of his cum to leak over.

"Wow," panted Jenny.

"Yep wow," Drake said as they rested up for the night.

-000-

Tomorrow morning the heroes were once again sailing aboard the Red Pearl as they headed to Goldenrod City and to the next Gym Battle.

"A nice day to sail." said Naruto steering the ship.

"Pika," Navi spoke.

"Machoke, Take the helm." said Naruto.

"Machoke," Naruto's Machoke spoke as he began steering the Red Pearl.

"Keep us on course!" Naruto ordered. Machoke nodded as he kept the red pearl on course. Naruto got out his guitar and started playing it. The music he was playing was beautiful and pleasant.

"Pika."

-000-

In the hold Red was doing push-ups so as to get his body in shape and to train his Pokémon for the next Gym Battle.

Rita was watching. "Working out again Red?" Rita asked.

"Pika Pika."

"You got it Rita," Red said, "Want to join me?"

"Why else would I be wearing my workout clothes?" asked Rita.

Red saw Rita was wearing a red Sports Bra and Bloomers which hugged her curves.

"Then let's begin," Red said.

"By all means," Rita said stretching.

Red and Rita began working out and training themselves as well as their Pokémon. It was a long and tough process but the effort was worth it as they were stronger than before.

Rita wiped off the sweat.

"That was a good workout," Red said.

"Oh yeah, you bet it was." said Rita taking off her shoes and socks for some yoga.

"We both could use a stretch," Red said removing his shoes and socks.

"Pika."

Red and Rita began working on their yoga stretching for yet another hour and a half.

The Pokémon were taking bets. Red prevailed in the end though but it was a good work out.

"Great job Red but can you help me out?" Rita asked, "I'm feeling a bit stiff."

"Sure no problem," Red replied.

Rita laid down.

Red began to rub Rita's shoulders. "So what's it like living with seven other siblings?" Red asked.

"Good and bad days," purred Rita.

"But worth it considering four of your siblings are adopted," he pointed out as he gently undid the straps to Rita's sports bra to rub there.

"Yep."  
Red continued rubbing as the Pokémon gave Red and Rita some privacy. He then finished rubbing Rita's back but he decided to get comfortable himself.

"Red could you rub my legs?" asked Rita.

"Of course I can," Red said as he began to rub Rita's legs.

"Oh yeah." Rita purred.

Red continued rubbing Rita's legs gently as he undid the knots in her muscles. He then got to her shorts and gently removed them and saw Rita was wearing Red Satine Briefs.

"Don't forget my feet now," she said.

"Don't worry I won't," Red said rubbing Rita's feet gently in the process, "Anywhere else you need me to rub?"

Rita flipped over.

Red began rubbing Rita's breasts.

"Your breasts are so firm," Red said as he rubbed them gently.

"And still full of milk." she purred.

"I thought you were feeding our babies," Red said.

"Duh," Rita said.

"Good girl," Red said as he managed to finish rubbing Rita's breasts, "Is there any place else you need me to rub?"

Rita spread her legs.

"Does this answer your question?" she asked.

"Yes it does," Red said as he removed Rita's panties and began rubbing her pussy.

"OH YEAH!" Moaned Rita.

Red continued rubbing Rita's pussy before he got her on all fours.

"Look at you like a cute Growlithe," Red said rubbing Rita's beautiful ass.

"OOOOHHHHH!"

Red then lined his cock with Rita's pussy entrance and thrusted in.

"Haaaah, haaaaah, hyaaaaaah!" Soon enough, Rita was in an upright straddle, thrashing her head back as she road on Red's cock, riding up and down as the two of them made love. Red's face was between Rita's breasts as he embraced her, his hands feeling the softness of her body as his manhood moved up and down spontaneously, pumping his all into her cup. "HYAAAAAAAH!" A rush of her came out, indicating that he sowed the seed once again.

"Like the rub Rita?" Red asked as he pumped what felt like a gallon of cum deep into Rita's womb.

"Yeah." Panted Rita. "Best workout ever!"

"You said it," Red said as his cock still twitched inside Rita's warm pussy.

"OH! Still hard?" asked Rita before fixing it so she was on top. "I'll need to fix that."

Slowly but surely, Rita was giving Red some badly needed head, and his manhood was as huge as a makizushi. Through her half-lidded eyes, she savored the phallus, not wasting any chance to anticipate an explosion shoot into her mouth. It came, and it also splashed over into her face. She licked her lips, and the two of them continued to make love some more for 20 more minutes, the tears of joy coming down Rita's eyes, her angelic heaves and sighs a clear indicator of where she was in their own personal heaven…

"I can feel the cum in my womb," Rita purred.

"Let's hope no more kids are coming anytime soon." said Red.

"Don't worry," Rita said, "First we better get going to Goldenrod City."

Red nodded as they could see the City ahead. "LAND AHOY!" called Naruto.

The Red Pearl landed outside of town as the group disembarked to walk into town.

"This has to be the biggest city by far," said Misty.

"Let's just find the gym," Rose said.

"With this many stores? Are you crazy?" said Reina. "EXTREME SHOPPING SPREE!"

"Seriously?" Rita asked, "Sara please talk to your eldest sister."

"YAY! SHOPPING!" cheered Sara.

"Since there's no talking you two out of this which stores are we hitting first?" Erza sighed.

"Swimsuits!"

"Alright let's go," Lucy cheered as they went to the Swimsuit store.

"Something tells us they're gonna be modeling for us tonight," said Red.

"You mean you," Drake reminded.

"Pika!"

"Speaking of swimsuit shopping I could use a few suits of my own," June said.

"Yeah." said the rest of Drake's girls.

"American Eagle Outfitters," said Sara, looking at the story. "Adapted costumes…50 percent off! A bargain."

"So who's going first?" asked Misty.

"Me," Reina said, taking a bikini with orange straps, an orange bow and black bottom. "Sleek and sassy. The Shouhou Set, it looks like."

"Very nice, now it's my turn." Rita looked around, then picked a brown microkini with brown skirt wraparound and a white collar with orange scarf. "How's that? The Kumano set."

"Cool," Rose said. "My turn." Rose picked a top that was white and pink on one side, teal and white on the other and had a red ribbon in the middle. Her bottom was white, with red side tied and a teal and red wraparound. "Akashi Set for me. Who's next?"

"Me," said Sara. "Hmmm…ah, I'll take this one." A white bikini with red trim, red accents and red side ties. "The Fusou Set."

"All right, that means I'm next." Misty's selection was impressive: a red and black top and a red and black bottom with black side ties. Simple, yet sassy. "Prinz Eugen Set."

"Okay, that means I'm up," said Lucy. She went with a blue and white bikini with black frills and a white ribbon with yellow, gray and red trim. "Atago Set for me. Erza."

"Okay, let's see what I should get here…here we go…" Erza picked a blue bikini with skirt and a white sailor collard with red lining and a red tie with white trim and white fastener. "Shigure Set. Who's next?"

"It's me," said Helen. Her choice of bikini was a white top with brown lining and brown straps and a brown bottom. Another simple selection. "Nagato set. Your turn, Marble."

"I was thinking the same swimsuit," she replied. Marble's was the same, except that she had a brown skirt with white trim. "Mutsu Set. Last one up is June."

"Easy for me," she replied. Her top was white with red trim and a plunging neckline, and her bottom had red and white vertical stripes with red side ties. "Haruna Set. What about you two?" June asked Red and Drake.

"This," they said, holding up simple white trunks with white trim.

'What is it with girls and shopping?' thought Red.

'Good thing our family has deep wallets,' Drake thought.

"Machoke!"

Machoke was the one carrying all the shopping bags and taking them to the Red Pearl after the shopping was done.

"That's why I made sure to catch those." said Naruto.

"Now can we get to the gym?" Erza said.

"Pika pika?"

The team then went to look for the Gym.

"Anyone have a map?" asked Red.

"Right here," Drake said.

Red looked at it.

The group followed the map until they got to the gym.

"Let's go!" said Red.

The group knocked on the door and waited for the gym to open.

"Pika?"

The gym doors opened and the attendant was present.

"Welcome."

"Hello," Drake said, "Where's the Gym Leader."

"Right this way."

The group followed the attendant into the gym where they found the Gym Leader.

"Whitney you've got some new challengers and some familiar faces."

"Okay."

Steeping forward was a girl with pink hair and brown eyes. She wore a white short sleeved shirt, blue short shorts, and black and blue striped socks. This was Whitney the Gym Leader.

"Hi there." She said, "DRAKE!"

"Hello Whitney," Drake replied.

"Long time no see." Erza said.

Whitney glomped Drake and peppered his face in kisses.

"Okay Wendy Woodpecker that's enough," Drake said, "My brother in law and my sisters want to challenge you."

"Pika Pika."

"Oh right of course," Whitney said composing herself.

Red stood ready.

"This is an official Gym Battle between Whitney the Gym Leader and Red Ketchum of Pallet Town," the Ref said showing up, "Each side will use three Pokemon. The battle will end when all three Pokemon on either side are unable to battle."

Whitney called her first Pokémon.

"Go Nidorina!" Whitney said sending out Nidorina

"NIDO!"  
"Go Cyndaquil," Red said sending Cyndaquil out.

"CYNDA!"

"Begin," The ref said.

"Cyndaquil use Flamethrower," Red said.

"QUIL!"

"Dodge and use Poison Sting," Whitney said as Nidorina dodged and tried a Poison Sting only for it to fail.

Reina was in her cheerleader's outfit.

Nidorina tried another Poison Sting only for it to fail as Cyndaquil used a Flamethrower to do heavy damage to her.

"Cyndaquil finish this with Flamethrower," Red called.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil knocked out Nidorina with a second Flamethrower.

"Quil!"

"Nidorina is unable to battle Cyndaquil wins," The Ref said.

"YAY!" cheered Reina shaking pom-poms.

"Nidorina return," Whitney said recalling Nidorina, "Clefairy go."

"FAIRY!"

"Clefairy use Metronome." Whitney said.

"FAIRY!"

Clefairy waved her hands and a torrent of water shot out.

"Cyndaquil dodge it," Red called knowing it was Hydro Pump.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil dodged it.

"Use Flame Charge," Red called.

"QUIL!"

Cyndaquil damaged Clefairy with a Flame Charge attack.

"Clefairy use Metronome," Whitney said.

"FAIRY!"

Clefairy tired Metronome again only this time it got Sunny Day.

"That's a bad move." said Rita.

"Cyndaquil use Flamethrower," Red said as Cyndaquil used Flamethrower to knock Clefairy out in one go.

"Told ya." said Rita.

"Clefairy return," Whitney said, "You did your best."

"This is it," Brock said, "The Real battle begins now."

"Yep." said Drake. "And it'll be a doozy."

"Go Miltank," Whitney said sending out her Miltank.

"Miltank?" Red asked confused as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon. Miltank produces very nutritious milk, a perfect drink for reviving sick Pokémon. Miltank are very even tempered and prefer not to battle." Red's Pokedex said.

"MOO!"

"Cyndaquil let's bring it to them," Red said, "Flamethrower."

"QUIL!"  
Cyndaquill used a Flamethrower attack.

"Miltank use Defense Curl and then use Rollout," Whitney said as Miltank curled up defensively before using Rollout.

"MOO!"

"This is bad," Drake commented, "Rollout's power doubles for each hit but it's even stronger since Whitney had Miltank use Defense Curl."

Rita fainted.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen," Red called as Cyndaquil used a Smokescreen.

"MOO!"

"Now use Flamethrower," Red said.

"QUIL!"

The Flamethrower hit Miltank but it bounced off. The attack however did managed to burn her.

"That'll cut Miltank's power," Rose said, "But will it be enough."

Misty gulped.

Miltank fought through the Flamethrower and hit Cyndaquil with a devastating Rollout.

"Cyndaquil dodge," Red said as Cyndaquil dodged the second Rollout but couldn't dodge the third and was knocked out.

"MOO!"

"Cyndaquil return," Red called, "Kadabra go!"

"Where did Red get a Kadabra?" Misty asked.

"He got one recently," Naruto said handing Misty a note.

Misty read it.

"That explains it," Misty said.

"Kadabra use Psychic," Red said.

Kadabra used Psychic and managed to stop the Rollout attack do damage to Miltank.

"Now finish this with a Psybeam," Red said as Kadabra knocked Miltank out with a Psybeam.

"Moo."

"Miltank is unable to battle Kadabra wins," the ref said, "Which means the victory goes to Red of Pallet Town."

The girls cheered.

"Very good battle Red," Whitney said, "Nobody's ever beaten my Miltank on their first attempt. Until now that is. You've earned the Plain Badge."

"Thanks." said Red. "I GOT THE PLAIN BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!"

Later on at the Pokémon Center Red was getting his Pokemon healed.

"Man that was close." he said.

"But worth it." Sara chimed in.

"Either way Whittney's Pokemon will need time to rest so we're gonna be here for a while," Rose reminded.

"In the meantime let's do some more shopping!" said Reina.

"I'll stay and rest," Red said, "I'm tired from that battle."

The girls nodded and went out. The girls arrived at the shopping district and went all out. When they had finished, they had bought every school uniform outfit from anime series of the past 10 years. And it all cost two million Pokedollars total.

-000-

"What a day," Red said getting ready for bed.

"Pika."

"What else can happen?" he asked himself.

The door opened and this time Misty showed up wearing a robe.

"You're not going to sleep before the show are you?" she asked.

"Of course not," Red said.

"Let's go girls," Misty called.

Reina, Rita, Rose and Sara arrived also in robes.

"Shall we?" asked Misty undoing her robe.

The five girls proceeded to consummate with Red while a song played in the background. The collective moans and groans and squishing noise could be heard all over the building as Red sowed the seed into them once again.

"Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
You don't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em

Know you say you down with it  
Won't tell em how you hit the ground with it  
Girl you know I'm from Chicago, I like the full Bobby Brown with it (in it)  
Nobody take me out tho  
You got gifts bring em down the south pole  
Marathon doll gon' puttin' miles  
Don't you worry bout it might gon' work it out  
Only is you got me feeling like this oohh why, why, why, why  
Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
You don't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em

Dely fool, fool with it  
But you know I know what to do with it  
I get it that girl I'm talking laps  
You said you got to pull with it  
And she say she with your best friends  
Then let me be down with  
You know you feeling now so press play  
Just keep that ass with  
Only with you got it feel like this  
Ooh why, why, why, why, why  
Loving and grabbing the rhythm of the hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
You don't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em

Throw it up 9-3-4, 8-6-1-6  
I gotta missed call from your bitch  
She been plottin on me for a cool minute  
She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it  
I like girls in the shower, when it's wet and fresh  
It's that twitter pussy I met on the internet  
On my late-night thirsty, 'cause it was late-night and I was thirsty  
Girl, I been to that county girl, I ain't tellin  
Handcuff me to the bed, girl it ain't no belly  
I keep a stack of hundreds like I keep a secret  
If anything you were just exploring, you wasn't cheating  
She got my number stored under fake names  
Her nigga think she faithful, but she runnin game  
YOLO, so take me out these Polos  
And we can fuck from Uno to Ocho

Only you got me feeling like this  
Oh why, why, why  
Loving and grabbing the rhythm of the hips

Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
Don't tell 'em  
You don't even  
You don't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You and me  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em…"

-000-

While Red was catching up with his wives Drake and Whitney were on a date in Goldenrod City.

"I missed seeing you." said Whitney

"I missed seeing you as well," Drake replied.

"Let's go somewhere private." purred Whitney.

"Lead the way," Drake spoke.

Whitney did just that.

She led Drake to her place on the edge of town.

"I've been hoping this chance would come." said Whitney before doing a striptease. She slowly took off her clothes and then her underwear, doing a lap dance before Drake ripped apart his clothes and cut her cake with his knife. The two of them quietly shared a long, deep, rich kiss as she felt him pump his juices into her cup so that it overflowed and the tears came out of her half-lidded, lustful eyes. She enjoyed it so much that orgasming out loud was a natural, and it got some onlookers with good ears getting off as well.

"Wow! You ARE good!" panted Whitney.

"Why thank you very much," Drake smiled as his Cock was still in Whitney's pussy.

Just then, Whitney's face turned green making her race to the bathroom nearby to throw up.

"Are you okay Whitney?" Drake asked rubbing Whitney's back as soon as he got to the bathroom.

"Hard to say." said Whitney before her belly grew a bit. "HUH?"

"I think you're pregnant," Drake said. "Oops."

"How did I progress this fast?" asked Whitney as her belly grew a bit more.

"Did you soak in this stuff by any chance before our date?" Drake asked holding up the pregnancy speed up bubble bath.

"Yeah!"

"That explains it."

Whitney was confused.

"When you soaked in the bath your womb and eggs got super charged," Drake said.

"EEK!"

"Well look at it this way," Drake said, "At least you didn't pee yourself."

"Yeah." said Whitney before her belly grew again.

"Let's get you into the hot tub in this place," Drake said guiding Whitney to the hot tub.

"How come?" asked Whitney before her water broke. "OWWW!"

"Yeah," Drake said as she got into the tub. "I'm gonna need you to push Whitney."

"DRAKE I'LL HAVE MILTANK ROLL ON YOU TILL YOU'RE A PANCAKE!" scream Whitney before she started pushing.

"Easy Whitney," Drake said as Whitney gave birth to a baby boy.

"I'm gonna clobber whoever came up with that bath." said Whitney before she felt another contraction. "OWWW!"

Whitney pushed again and gave birth to a baby girl.

"Man that was a rush!" she panted before pushing out the placenta.

"But worth it," Drake said as he held his babies to Whitney's breasts to let them suckle.

"My little darlings!" she cooed.

"Don't you mean our little darlings?" Drake reminded.

"Oops!"

"Don't worry about it."

Drake and Whitney put the babies in the crib and went to their room to sleep.


	7. Ecruteak City

**Ecruteak City**

Next morning saw the group of the Red Pearl about to sail onwards to their next destination.

"Anchors aweigh you rapscallions! Full speed ahead to our next stop, Ecruteak City!" Naruto roared. Naruto's crew were hustling about.

The girls were tanning on the sundeck. "Now this is the life," June said as she was in a bikini.

"Got that right." sighed Reina.

The girls were in sleek one-piece outfits, color-coded to their preference with white trim.

"Too bad we can't do this topless," Karen said. "These are one-piece suits."

"Tell me about it," sighed Sasha.

"What's so fun about sunbathing Topless?" June asked.

"It allows your boobs to feel free, and your mind and body are liberated. At least, that's what I've been told."

"I've never done it before so it kinda scares me," she admitted.

"Pika Pika," said her Pikachu.

"Well once you get used to it then sunbathing topless becomes second nature," Erza spoke.

"Pika."

Soon the Red Pearl was set and they were sailing onwards to Ecruteak City.

"LAND HO!" called Naruto. "Here we are."

The group saw that they were in Ecruteak City.

"Wow," Red said looking at the City.

"Aye." said Naruto. "I hear tell this city is teaming with Ghost Pokémon trainers."

"Bring them on," Rose said, "I've got Ghost Types of my own."

"I don't know if I'll do well at this gym," Sara said worried. Red cuddled her.

"Well Sara if you teach your Psychic Types some Ghost type Moves you can overcome any type disadvantage," Brock advised.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Cal might show up selling TMs you can use." said Red.

"I hope so," Sara said as they landed on the edge of town before walking the rest of the way.

"TMs FOR SALE!"

"Ask and ye shall receive," Yukie said.

"Pika."

The group went to go see Cal.

"Well howdy do! Howdy do! Howdy do!" said Cal seeing them arrive. "If it isn't my best customers!"

"Hey Cal," Sara said, "Got any TMs on sale?"

"What kind?" asked Cal.  
"I need Technical Machines for Ghost and Dark Type Moves," Sara said.

Cal looked through his merchandise. "How about these?" he said presenting the TMs that taught Dark Pulse and Shadow Claw.

"These will work perfectly," Sara said.

"800 Pokedollars please." said Cal. Sara paid via credit card. "Thank you very much." Sara accepted the TMs and headed to the Pokemon Center.

"Well you guys lucked out." said Misty.

"It's gonna take more than luck to beat Morty," Erza said, "Believe me. I know."

-000-

In the Pokémon Center the team was settling in as they were discussing their next move.

"Okay folks, what should we do here?" asked Drake to the team.

"I've run out of ideas," Reina said. "Maybe somebody else can suggest. Rita?"

"I think we should challenge this gym one at a time," Rita suggested.

"Pika."

"And we need to train," Maria suggested.

"Not to mention I need to see Nurse Joy," Drake said.

"Anyone want to bet how soon a new one would be born?" Rita asked her sisters.

"No less than a week," Rose said.

"2 hours." said Sara.

"One hour," Reina said.

"10 minutes." said Rita.

"Why ten minutes?" Rose asked. A note. "Oh, I see your point sis."

"Chansey.,,,"

"I guess Chansey wants me to follow her to Nurse Joy," Drake said.

"You'll need this." said Rita tossing him a spare baby bag.

Drake caught the baby bag.

"Good luck new dad," His sisters teased.

-000-

Joy was examining the last of the Pokémon when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said.

Drake came in. "Hello Joy," Drake said.

"DRAKE!" squealed Joy glomping him.

"Where's the bed Joy?" Drake asked getting to business.

Joy pressed a button revealing a back room.

"Right over here." she said.

Drake and Joy opened the door to see it was more like a love den than a back room. "Heh, Nice," said Drake.

"Thank you very much," Joy said before locking the door and stripping herself and Drake naked before pushing him onto the bed, "Let's get this party started!"

"By all means." said Drake before going to work on her.

"Oh, don't go too hard, I'm-ah!" Too late. Too fast. Too…soon? Joy felt the stiffness of Drake's long, hard, menacing dick impaling her womanhood so bad that it hurt so good. So good, she cried, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Haaaaah! OHHHHHH!" Soon enough, Drake was emptying his big-ass balls to the fact that they went in her as well! Oh, the pleasure of being sliced to bits of love! Love! Burning…Love! "OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"How do you like that eh?" Drake said, pulling out, his tip still dripping lovingly.

"It's been so long!" panted Joy.

"I know how you feel," Drake said, "Want to go another round?"

"Just give me a bit." said Joy with a green face before running to the bathroom to throw up.

"Guess not. Joy are you okay?" Drake asked since he and Joy were still naked.

"I'm not sure." said Joy before her belly grew some. "EEK!"

"I think you're pregnant."

"But why did it grow this fast?" asked Joy. A note. "THAT BUBBLE BATH?" she gasped.

A bow. "Yes," Drake said.

"I may need some help when the cravings kick in," said Joy.

"Don't worry I got this," Drake said, "It's all the food you'll need for the cravings packed into Jimmy's size reducer."

Joy got to eating. Joy's belly was getting bigger as the pregnancy continued.

"OW!" she yelped.

"Come with me Joy," Drake said guiding her to a tub in the love nest.

Just then her water broke.

"I need you to push," Drake said as Joy's lady parts were on fire.

"I'm gonna rough you up the next time I see you, you bloody piece of meat!" Joy roared as she breathed fire.

"Shhhh. Push." Joy gave birth to a healthy baby girl. "Good, now push out the remaining parts." Joy did so. "Good. Say hello to our new baby girl," Drake said cleaning the baby and passing her to Joy.

Joy took the baby and cooed at her.

The baby babbled happily.

"She's so cute," Drake said getting out the supplies, "Good thing we have a crib."

"I always plan ahead." said Joy as she let her daughter nurse.

"And for now let's get out of here before we turn into prunes," Drake said.

-000-

While Drake and Joy were getting along Lucy and Erza were chatting with Reina and Rita.

"So what's up?" asked Rita.

"We want to talk about your upcoming gym battle," Erza said.

"And spend some time with you," Lucy added.

"Let's head over to the pool." said Reina.

"I have a better idea," Erza said, "We could go to a private pool that only I know about."

"Okay."

Erza lead the way to a private pool that was hidden below the Pokemon Center.

"And here it is," Erza said.

"Wow!" gasped Reina starry eyed.

"It's paradise," Lucy said, "How did you get something like this here?"

"Well when you're the runner up in the Johto League it helps," Erza said. "So want to jump in?"

Reina quickly stripped and jumped in.

Rita, Lucy, and Erza followed her example and jumped in.

"This feels so right," Erza said swimming naked.

"How right you are." sighed Rita doing a few butterfly strokes.

"Why Rita I didn't think you'd be right at home in the water?" Lucy teased playfully.

"What did you expect?" Rita asked as she relaxed in the water.

"Yeah." said Reina tickling her.

Rita laughed and laughed so hard she peed.

"Lucky thing this pool's got filters." said Erza.

"You make it sound like its okay to pee in the pool," Lucy said shivering.

"Let's get out of the water and get to bed," Rita suggested. "It's starting to get cold."

"Yeah Red's waiting for us." said Reina.

"And so is Drake," Erza said as they got out of the water and wore only bathrobes.

"Wonder what's keeping your sisters," said Red at his bedroom.

"They'll be here," Sara said.

"Yeah." said Misty feeding her twins.

"Misty perhaps you should try breast feeding while you're topless," Rose said, "My sisters and I do that."

"I am." said Misty turning around.

"Glad to see you're taking a page from us," Sara said caring for her twins.

Reina and Rita showed up wearing robes.

"There you two are." said Red.

"We were worried about you," Rose said.

"Well we were having a bit of fun," Rita said, "But for now let's get some sleep."

"Yeah." said Reina taking off her robe and cuddling Red.

The girls put their babies in the cribs and cuddled around Red to get some sleep for the night.

-000-

"They're sleeping!" said James as Team Rocket was on the roof.

"Now's the time to strike," Meowth said.

"Then let's do it." said Jessie getting to work. A quick montage of work scenes followed, featuring Meowth getting sent into overkill. A trumpet fanfare indicated that the work was finished ahead of schedule. Maybe…too ahead?

-000-

The Gang woke up the next day. "I feel rested and ready to take on anybody," Rita said.

"Me too." said Red before checking his Pokémon.

"Red what happened to our Poke Balls?" Rose asked.

"WHAT?"

The group saw the Poke Balls were gone.

"How could this happen?" asked Rita.

"Three guesses who," Reina growled.

"Jessie, James and Meowth." hissed Sara.

"Let's get them!" Rose snarled.

The gang got dressed and went out.

-000-

With Drake and Joy.

"She sure has an appetite." said Joy breast feeding her daughter for the 10th time.

"Maybe I should've impregnated you with twins," Drake said, "That way both your breasts would get bigger."

Joy giggled.

"Too bad I can't give you twins," Drake said, "The soap renders you infertile for two years."

"Oh well." said Joy as Drakes comlink went off.

"Drake here," Drake said.

"OUR POKEMON HAVE BEEN SWIPED!" Cried Sara from the other end.

"I'll be right there," Drake said, "Call Officer Jenny and have her help."

"Right."

Drake ended the call and went back to Joy.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her.

Joy nodded.

-000-

"THE BOSS IS GONNNA PROMOTE US!" chanted Team Rocket at their hideout.

Right on cue a flamethrower hit the Trio.

"YEOW!"

Right on cue Jenny and her Arcanine showed up.

"Team Rocket! You are under arrest!" she declared.

"Arrest this," Jessie snapped, "ARbok Go!"

"CHARBOK!"

"Poison Sting!"

"CHAR!"

"Arcanine Dodge and use Flame Charge," Jenny said.

Arcanine dodged and used Flame Charge to do massive damage to Arbok knocking it out.

Meowth sent out some robots.

Arcanine burned the Robots with a well placed flamethrower turning them to slag.

"IPD! FREEZE!" screamed Rita appearing with her blaster out. "Don't give me a reason to kill you!"

The Team Rocket Trio had their hands in the air.

"Where's our Pokémon?" Growled Reina appearing with her saber out.

The Trio pointed to a door.

"Rose, Sara, check it out." said Rita.

"Yes sis," Rose and Sara said together.

"You 3 better be telling the truth!" warned Rita.

Rose and Sara returned with the Pokémon that were stolen from them by Team Rocket.

"You 3 are lucky." said Rita putting her gun away. "BUT ONLY BY 30%!" with that she beat them up.

"This is comedy gold," Jenny said.

"DON'T HOG THEM!" screamed Reina who ran to beat Team Rocket up as well.

Rose and Sara also had their shot at beating up on Team Rocket.

"GET LOST!" all four of them screamed punting the Trio to LEO.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

"And that takes care of that," Jenny said.

The sisters dusted off their hands.

-000-

After returning to the Pokemon Center the gang decided to visit the Gym.

"Slow day." said an aid.

Right on cue Red showed up.

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader," Red said.

"Get the boss." said another aid.

The aid nodded.

A few seconds later the aid returned with the Gym Leader.

The Ref took his place.

"This is an official Gym Battle between Morty the Gym Leader of Ecruteak and Red Ketchum the challenger," The Ref spoke, "Each will use three Pokemon. The Challenger is allowed to switch Pokemon between rounds while the Gym Leader is forbidden from doing so. The Battle will end when all three pokemon on either side are unable to continue. Are you ready?"

"READY!"  
"Gastly I choose you," Morty said sending out Gastly.

"Gastly!"

"I choose you Noctowl," Red said sending out Noctowl.

"WHO!"

"Noctowl use Foresight," Red said.

Noctowl used Foresight on Gastly.

"Great choice by Ash," Erza said, "Not only does Noctowl have axcess to Psychic Type Moves but since he's part normal type Ghost Type Moves won't work on him."

"I thought it's a flying type." said Sasha.

"It's a Normal/Flying type Pokemon," Erza said again.

Noctowl was fending off Gastly but Morty had Gastly use a Psychic attack doing heavy damage to Noctowl.

Misty covered her eyes.

"Noctowl Return" Red said recalling Noctowl, "Houndour Go."

"ARF!"

"Gastly Lick attack," Morty said.

Gastly tried a Lick attack but Houndour dodged.

"Houndour use Dark Pulse," Red called.

Houndour used a Dark Pulse which did heavy damage to Gastly but Gastly countered with a Shadow Ball attack.

The Shadow Ball hit Houndour but Houndour finished Gastly off with a Flamethrower.

"Gastly is unable to battle Houndour wins the round," the Ref said.

"Arf!"

"Gastly return," Morty said, "Haunter GO."

"HAUNTER!"

"I think Rose might be right at home in this gym," Sara said.

"Pika Pika."

"Houndour return," Red called, "Cyndaquill go."

"QUILL"

"Haunter Mean Look!" Morty Said.

"HAUNT!"

"This is bad," Drake said, "Mean Look is an official Pokemon Move that prevents the Opposing Pokemon from fleeing a battle or returning to it's trainer."

"You mean Red's stuck with Cyndaquil until Cyndaquil knocks Haunter out or vice versa?" Rita asked.

"I'm afraid so," Erza said.

(Cue Panicking)

"Calm down," Rose said, "I know how to handle stuff like this."

"Huh?"

Rose handed her siblings a note.

"Pika?"

"Just watch the show," Rose said holding her Pikachu in her arms.

"Haunter use Hypnosis," Morty said.

"Cyndaquil use Smokescreen," Red said.

Cyndaquill used Smokescreen to reduce Haunter's accuracy.

"Haunter use Shadow Punch," Morty said.

"HAUNTER!"

Haunter used a Shadow Punch to hit Cyndaquil doing damage.

"Now pull Cyndaquill out of the Smokescreen and use Lick," Morty said.

"Cyndaquil try to dodge," Red said.

Cyndaquil tried to dodge but eventually Haunter grabbed Cyndaquil and used Lick doing damage and tossing it to the ground knocking it out.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle Haunter wins," The ref said.

"Ready to give up yet?" Morty asked.

"Never," Red said.  
"That's what I like to hear," Morty said.

"Houndour go," Red said sending out Houndour.

"ARF!"

"Houndour use Dark Pulse," Red said.

"ARF!"

Houndour used a Dark Pulse attack that hit Haunter doing damage.

"Haunter counter with Shadow Ball," Morty said.

"Haunt!"

Haunter fired a Shadow Ball but Houndour Dodged and used Bite to do Damage to Haunter before knocking him out with a Flamethrower.

"Haunter is unable to battle Houndour Wins," The Ref said.

The girls were praying.

"You've done well so far," Morty said, "Now it's time for my final Pokémon. Gengar Go."

"GENGAR!"

"Houndour use Dark Pulse," Red called as Houndour attacked only for Gengar to go invisible.

"Gengar Night Shade," Morty said as Gengar attacked while invisible.

"Gastly and Haunter are strong but Gengar's Stronger than both of them put together," Brock said.

The girls shivered.

"Houndour use Flamethrower," Red called as Houndour used Flamethrower but it missed.

"Gengar use Night Shade," Morty said.

"GENGAR!"

Gengar hit Houndour with a damaging Night Shade.

"Houndour try to stand up," Red called as Houndour got hit hard but managed to stand.

"Now finish this with Focus Blast," Morty said as Gengar blasted Houndour with Focus blast knocking Houndour out.

"Houndour is Unable to Battle Gengar Wins," The Ref said.

"Sure you won't give up?" Morty asked.

"I won't give up," Red said, "And neither will my Pokémon. Noctowl go."

"WHO!"

"I hope Red knows what he's doing," Rose said, "Gengar can use Fighting Type attacks so who knows what else it can do."

"Gengar use Dark Pulse," Morty said as Gengar attacked while invisible.

"Noctowl try to use Foresight," Red said as Noctowl dodged the attacks.

"Noctowl has to concentrate to use Foresight but it can't do it while dodging attacks," Morty said.

"Red is in so much trouble!" said Misty.

"Maybe not," Sara said as Noctowl's eyebrow tufts glowed blue and blasted a blue beam, "I think Noctowl just learned Confusion."

"WHO!"

"Noctowl must trust Red enough to learn a new attack," Erza said, "And in the middle of a gym battle to boot."

"Noctowl use Confusion," Red said.

Noctowl used a Confusion attack but had to dodge a Focus Blast. Red then had an idea.

"Noctowl use Confusion through the whole building," Red said.

Noctowl's attack went through the building and it hit Gengar making it visible.

"Now use Foresight," Red said as Noctowl used Foresight.

"Gengar use Dark Pulse," Morty called,

"Noctowl finish this with Confusion," Red called as Noctowl hit Gengar with a Powerful Confusion and ending the battle.

Gengar fainted.

"Gengar is unable to battle Noctowl wins," The Ref said, "The victory goes to Red Ketchum of Pallet Town."

Red's girls went to tackle hug him.

"You're a very impressive Pokemon Trainer," Morty said, "You've earned the Fog Badge for defeating me in a Gym Battle. Congratulations."

"Thanks." said Red taking it. "I GOT A FOG BADGE!"

"PI-PIKACHU!" The crowd roared.

"I hope you do well in the Johto League," Morty said.

"Thank you Morty," Red said as the two of them shook hands, the press taking photos.

-000-

Later that Night at the Pokémon Center Red and his girls were chatting.

"You did it Red," Rita said

"I was lucky that new attack came up when it did," Red spoke.

"It was Noctowl's trust in you that allowed it to learn Confusion," Sara replied.

"Remind me to give him a treat." said Red.

"Don't worry we will," Misty replied.

"Speaking of treats." said Reina before starting a striptease.

Red elected to take an electronic cigarette while Reina danced to Flo Rida's "Wild Ones" while stripping. Soon he turned it off before continuing to feel the music and the movements set him up for some lovemaking.

Rita went next.

"Ahhhhhhh," Rita sighed as she took off her clothes and swung from a chandelier to the strains of Sia's "Chandelier."

"Just like the song," Red said, cracking his knuckles as he sipped some wine.

"Shall we?" asked Rose getting up.

"You bet." said Sara.

Rose and Sara danced to Iggy Azalea's "Black Widow," teaming up, dancing in synchronization, holding hands while making love to each other suggestively in front of Ash, deliberately stoking the flames of jealousy, although it was a ruse.

"Let's help Misty." said Reina going over to the girl in question.

Rita nodded as she and Reina laid Misty on the bed and removed her clothes.

"Now for you." said Rose going to Red.

Rose and Sara then removed all of Red's clothes and stripped him naked.

"Spin the bottle to see who get's him first?" asked Rita.

"You know it," Misty said.

The girls spun the bottle and it landed on Misty.

"Guess your first Misty." said Rose.

"But shouldn't you rest up for your gym battles tomorrow?" Misty suggested.

"Misty's right," Rita said, "We need to get some rest."

"We'll leave you two alone now," Sara said as she and her sisters walked to their own room naked.

"It's just you and me." said Misty eying Red like a fish.

"Just like a couple," Red said as his 9 inch cock stood at attention.

Misty laid down on the bed and spread her legs.

Red guided his nine inch cock into Misty's pussy.

"I want you so bad," Misty whispered as Tove Lo's "Habits" was playing. "Haaaah, haaaaa, not too hard!"

"I'll go as hard as I want," Red said, licking his lips as he filled her cup. One pump. Two pumps. Three pumps. Four pumps. And a critical hit.

"HYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Misty orgasmed as the two of them came at one, leaving a massive creampie on the sheets. "You sure get better every time!" she panted.

"Don't I know it," Red breathed as his cock twitched inside Misty's warm pussy.

Misty then rolled them over so that she was on top.

One pump. Two pumps. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten! It took 10 pumps for Misty's cup to truly run over, and Red's balls were deep inside her. They emptied out. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Misty orgasmed, emptying out her cup.

"Now I'm spent," Red panted as his cock was buried deep inside Misty's warm pussy, "Let's pick this up tomorrow morning." Misty nodded as she and Red slept for the night.


End file.
